Goddess Of Freedom
by The-Little-Spaz
Summary: Takes place in 1918 Rome. Bella is a Greek slave and is sold to the Cullen’s but Bella is strong and a fighter! She is the one who gives hope to all other slaves and is known as the goddess of freedom! Cullen's are Vamps
1. Chapter 1 Sold

**The Goddess of Freedom! **

**SUMMARY:**__**Takes place in 1918. Bella is a Greek slave and is sold to the Cullen's but Bella is strong and a fighter! She is the one who gives hope to all other slaves and is known as a hero to kids of slavery! Cullen's are Vampires. Rated T, for future events. (No lemons!)**

**Hi! This is my 3****rd**** Fanfic everyone and I would like to say, THANK YOU! I really think this story is well written and comments are always wanted and oftain needed as support to continue a story. **

**I would like to thank the beta for this story! She was vary kind in excepting my offer and I would like her to know that her work is wanted (English being my half - second language and all) **

**Beta Note Here:**

**Also if you could vote on my pole it would be nice so I know what story I should write next. I hope you like it!**

**Love, Moon In The Twilight.**

**P.S, I'll try to keep the chapters long. **

Chapter 1 (Sold)

B.P.O.V

I held the body of a small male child close to me as the train kept shaking. I could tell the boy was sobbing. I had been here in the train before, more times then I can count since I was 10. No older then the boy here in my arms. The train went from city to city stealing the kids and teens from smaller and pourer towns and selling theme to the richer ones for slavery. A lot of the older teens that were kidnapped for slavery or had been on this train before and were calming the littler kids and explaining what was going to happen.

"Shhh, Were almost at the next town. When we get out of the train we walk to the auction stand were people will bid and by you. If you don't get picked you go to the next town and they will try again there. And sometimes if your masters aren't happy with you they will ask for there money back." One of the older teen's explained.

He was around 19 (2 years older then me) with dirty blond hair that went down to his shoulders. He had been kidnapped at the age of 16 and returned from his rich owners few days ago. I on the other hand had been returned to many times to count.

I was not like normal slaves. I didn't let myself be pushed around. I fought back. Most men bid on me in the auctions in hopes to break me, teach me to respect theme but it never worked and I had scars on my back to prove it.

My life was an endless circle.

1) Get sold,

2) Beaten to a pulp for talking back,

(And at the end of the month when the slave-traders return to sell more slaves)

3) Returned.

Sometimes I would stay at a place for 2 months; no one has ever kept me for more then 3. I had actually been on this train for over 3 weeks now. 2 days ago we stopped in Greenfield's Town to collect slaves and the poor kids hadn't stopped crying.

As much as I missed changing into different uniforms and seeing the kind of ideas men had to tame me, I liked comforting the kids. I was known as the hero of slavery, Goddess of freedom and I always told the kids of how I would never give in. It gave theme hope and the news of slaves growing more confident traveled fast. Less people tried to tame me and I wondered when the slave-traders were going to kill me soon. I was nothing but a burden at this point if no one wanted to by the great 'Hero of slaves'.

Most of the new kids had only crinkles on there close but if you've been on the train for as long as I, getting fed every 3 days only, your close become horrible. And it was a lot worse for the women then for the men. The women's legs were sticky and there skirts had brown stains of dried blood and everyone smelled after not having a bath. Your hair itched so much you wanted to cut it all off. The cart was coming to a stop and 2 men opened the big doors.

In front of us was a big platform and after that bunch of men and women who were going to bid. I knew the spot was Chicago. It was a very rich city and they never bid for slaves cheap.

"Welcome Lady's and gentlemen, before we begin I would like to ask for all people who would like to return there slaves to do it now." The gruff man said and no one returned a slave. The other man slowly took one kid at a time and sold theme off. A few weren't sold and they ran quickly back to me. When one of the gruff men tried to grab me I bit at his hand and he pulled away before grabbing me by the hair. He pulled me out and through me on the floor. A lot of the women were mumbling how I was what they called 'The wild one.' as they put there stupid white handkerchiefs to there noses. I scanned the crowed of people and saw a fat man smile.

"100 pounds for the slave!" He cried. There was a 3 second silence before a man with blond hair and blue eyes spoke.

"150 pounds!" He cried.

"200 pounds." A man with a skin problem and black hair said and some of the women gasped. A slave was hardly worth 100 when tamed. I had been sold to men for 30 before.

"As much as I love business I must warm you she's feisty."

"Don't worry; I like my bed slaves that way." He said and I felt sick to my stomach. I was NOT going to be sold to him and I was going to show theme exotically how lively I could be. I got up from the wooden stage and ran strait for the announcer. He moved but I was to fast and had kicked him in the nuts. He groaned in pain and bent down. As he did that I elbowed him on the head. The slaves were grinning and cheering wildly but then I felt it.

A bullet shot on my left arm. It just gaze me but it hurt and I screamed as I fell on the floor. The man took a few steps forward and pointed the gun at my head.

"Sorry love, your cute but you've gave us far too much trouble." He said. Everything was dead silent. Even the whispers from the annoying chattering women. And then, clear as fire at midnight, a man spoke.

"700 pounds for the slave with the wounded arm!" The man pulled back his gun.

"I will refuse to take refunds with this one anymore. If you don't want her after, you shoot her!" The gruff man said and I heard the man speak again but this time like he was out of breath.

"Yes."

"Very well, going once, going twice, sold to the man with the bronze hair for 700 pounds." He said and the man who used to be clutching his head and balls, took my solders and picked me up then slammed his knee into my stomach before throwing me off stage. I screamed in pain as I fell in front of the main that now owned me. I looked up to see the most beautiful man. But he looked furious. His jaw was set and I could have sworn he was not breathing. He threw the bag of money at the man and helped me up by my good arm and out of here. All around us the girls were whispering.

"Can you believe one of the richest men in Chicago would buy the wild one?"

"He looks mad!"

"I would be too if I paid for something only to have it bruised and shot."

"Oh gosh the Cullen family is gorgeous."

"Do you think they'll have a ball celebrating Edward's 18th birthday?"

"They must if that's the year he must marry. That's probably the reason he got the wild thing in the first place. I here she cooks as well as she fights." I didn't hear the rest of there rambling as 'Edward' (I guess that's him name) tied me to the back of the carriage by my good hand. It was the most extravagant carriage in the parking lot.

"Sorry that you must run but we can't have you getting blood on the seats." He said and I spat at his feet. What kind of man cares more about objects then people? Oh I forgot, almost all the men now a day.

Edward was amazingly beautiful but it was all on the outside as I watched him get into his carriage and told the driver to go. The horses jump started and I fell down. I was in so much pain and was pretty much dragged the whole way there. When Edward got out of the carriage, I was face down on the cobble stone driveway with dirt and sticks in my burning cut wound and panting heavily. A maid quickly ran to us.

"Angela, get the slave cleaned quickly after hosing her down and then bring her to the ball room." Edward said without looking at us as he ran inside.

"Sorry miss. Come with me." She said and untied my ropes. She seemed kinder then Edward so I let her take me out back wear she told me to wait. After a few seconds she came back holding a garden hose and sprayed me down. I was used to this. It's not like I had never been dragged or hosed before but the cold water shocked me slightly. It was cleaner and colder then most hosing and it made my bullet wound hurt so much more.

After Angela shut off the hose she rushed me inside through the empty kitchen. It was strange for a kitchen to be empty but I didn't question. Once we were in a small bathing area, Angela striped my clothes and through me in. The cold water and warm water were a shocking contrast but I knew I had to enjoy every second of this bath because the next one I have will not be so luxurious. I washed myself till my skin was red as Angela worked on my hair. I felt so good after. It was amazing and the maids outfit's were well made and not to reviling. They were short sleeves so I didn't get my sleeve bloody with my now stopped bleeding cut. After getting it cleaned and bandaged from Angela it did feel better but my gut was still soar. I used to be terrible with blood but slowly adapted over the years.

"Angela, who am I now working for?" I asked her and her eyes lit up.

"The Cullen's. There one of the most rich and powerful families in Chicago! There also very friendly. Edward's just grumpy cause of his birthday coming up and he must wed. Otherwise working for them is very nice… well, as nice as it can be."

"Do you know call them by Master or Mistress?" I asked and she laughed.

"Only when there in public." She said as she led me to a room. Inside was a big ball room with tables all around the sides and a stage in the far back. On the right was a built in bar and on the stage was a big white table that had 8 chairs. Or should I say 4 benches. A small pixy like girl with black hair and a lean blond haired man sat on the right in one bench. Then Edward was alone in a bench. Then there was a small space and another couple in the middle. The girl had caramel hair and the man was again blond. But this couple had more of an air with power and I knew immediately that they were the true masters of the house. Next up and on the far left was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen sitting in the lap of a very muscular man. I found this rather… non gentlemen and lady like but they looked like they did it all the time and who was I to tell them to stop.

"Welcome." The blond in the middle said and I walked in front of them. They looked down on me but I didn't feel threatened.

"I'm Carlisle, this is Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I'm sure you've met Edward."

"I'm as acquainted with Edward as I am with the dirt behind his carriage." I replied and Carlisle and Esme's smiles faltered as they looked upon Edward. Rosalie looked sternly at me like I was dirt and Emmett and Alice giggled although Alice's were far more quiet. Jasper was emotionless as he stared at me like he was trying to decipher a code.

"I did not want her smell in the carriage." Edward said simply and Esme looked very sternly at him while Carlisle looked like he was trying to understand something. After 3 seconds Edward gave a small nod and Carlisle looked back at me.

"I'm sorry for that. I hope you have not been injured." He said and what confused me the most was that he looked like he actually cared. I put one foot behind me ready to run if they tried to attack me.

"Don't worry; you couldn't hurt my pride or strength even if you did try." I said and a few of them looked taken aback by my cruel tone.

"You've had some cruel owners, haven't you?" Jasper finally spoke up.

"Have you ever been dragged by a wild carriage by your foot? It's truly a life changing experience." I said like I was talking about some summer camp." Again Jasper turned into a mask. Carlisle looked stern and Esme looked sad.

"Well, Edward was originally going to get us a boy but we could put you in garden duty and Edward can fetch a boy next month."

"Are you implying I'm too low to succeed in a man's job?" Carlisle didn't look taken aback like I thought he would. He seemed to see it coming because his voice was level and kind.

"I was never implying that but it's harder and longer hours."

"I'll take both the mans and the garden job you thought would fit my standers better and I will do them both splendidly." That shocked Carlisle.

"That's more work then any slave should ever be put through-"

"So you believe I am any slave that can only do so little?" I knew it was rude interrupting and that I was being rude but there were only 2 things that could make my patience wear thin and that's being ignored and underestimated. Carlisle thought for a second.

"Very well, you may have both jobs until Edward fetches a boy next month. If you believe it's too much you will come to me directly if I am not there Edward or Esme. Is that understood?" Carlisle asked.

"Unforgettably" I said but I knew I wouldn't go to them even if it kills me.

"Angela will escort you to your sleeping quarters. Originally we had prepared for a male so you will be staying on the floor of Angela's room."

"Thank you." I said and nodded respectfully before walking away.

"Slave!" Edward called and I stopped in my tracks."

"My name's Bella." I said and turned around to see Rosalie laughing.

"Well you're hardly beautiful." she said before calming down. Esme sent a warning glance but Edward was looking me straight in the eye.

"The rumor is your one of the best slave cooks?" He said and I smiled.

"You heard true."

"Then the night before and the eve of my birthday you shall cook and serve instead of your normal chores. You shall wake early with Angela and do what she does till breakfast where you shall go after to the stables and take care of the horses. After which when the sun had set and the horses are asleep you shall water the garden." He said firmly.

"Very well."

"Good, now go. It's lunch and after you're done Angela will give you a tour." Edward said and again I nodded before leaving. As the door shut I saw Angela waiting for me with a smile.

**(Back in the Cullen's ball room) 3****rd**** POV**

Carlisle as the rest of the family turned to Edward.

"Edward, what did you do to her?!" Esme asked. Of course she was most concerned about her being dragged behind the carriage.

"Esme! Her _smell_ it was over powering!"

"Then why did you by her?!" Rosalie cut in harshly.

"Cause he wanted to eat her of course!" Emmett said and Edward glared.

"They were going to kill her on stage. I couldn't let that happen and if she bled any more, I would have lost control. I can't keep my anger down around her. It's like she dares me to test her!" Edward explained.

"I've heard of her. She's known as 'the goddess of freedom.'" Carlisle said.

"Try. 'The goddess of my hell.'" He shot back.

"Edward!" Carlisle said in a commanding voice and I knew what ever he wanted I would not disobey.

"You will get over her scent and _will _apologize. I don't care how long it takes; you will do whatever until she said she forgives you! Until she does, you are forbidden from music, listening or playing." Carlisle commanded.

"But-"

"No buts!" He said and got up symbolizing that the conversation was finished.

**(Back with BPOV)**

"Come with me and I shall explain a map of the house on the way." Angela said. I followed her as she began talking.

"This house is one of the biggest and first built in Chicago. It has 8 floors.

The 8th floor is the attic where we keep any junk or storage.

The 7th floor is the men's chambers. There are 10 rooms (Each comes with a bath room) 3 men in each chamber and the man who leads the outdoor activities just like I lead the indoor one's has his own room.

The 6th floor is the women's chambers, again there are 10 rooms, each holding 3 ladies and I get my own. (Each room again comes with a bathroom)

The 5h contains the Cullen's bedrooms.

The 4th contains our dining hall, the music room, the library, the men's 'cigar and brandy' room (Complete with pool table), and Carlisle's Study.

The 3rd floor is also known as the main floor and has the kitchen, living room, dinning room (Also known as the lunch room), Ball room, (which you have just been in). This floor is obviously the biggest in the house and most used.

The 2nd floor is the bathing chambers, pool, hot tub, and anything else about bathing. It also holds the biggest bathroom in the household and the cleanest. All slaves are forbidden to use it. Only the Cullen's may bathe in it. We are also forbidden to use the hot tub and pool unless it is our day off.

Each slave had a different day off once a month. Your day off is 3 days from now. If you forget you don't have to work that day and come in then don't come back asking to take tomorrow off.

Our bathing camber looks a lot like a giant hot tub. We bath every other day and the men bath the day we don't. (The men get the tub tomorrow morning.)

The 1st floor is the dungeons and torturing chambers. Let's hope you never find out what's in there."

When Angela was done her rant I felt much more prepared. The house was very open and you could tell which room was which just by looking inside. It was terribly easy to get from one floor to another cause of the giant stair case right in the middle on every floor.

"Also, one more thing." Angela said as she had her hand on the doorknob.

"There are secret passages all over the house and if you know them then they could lead you to where you want to go. Anywhere on the grounds of the house. Even locked rooms. But if you find one and don't know where it leads then I suggest you never use it. The secret passages where invented for 2 reasons.

-To get people around the grounds faster

-And so when robbers come to the house they go down one and into a trap.

Half the secret passages were designed to kill anyone who walks down them. We lost a lot of people because of those passages. I just thought I should warn you." She said and that sent a chill up my spine as she walked into the dining room.

There were around 60 women and men in the dining room. It looked more like a cafeteria with 6 _long _tables, each holding 10 people and one across the back holding 6 big pots of amazingly good smelling food with a big stack of plates. Girls and boys were mingling and laughing and it looked just like a party with no music.

"I'll introduce you to James, the manager of the outside work and he'll show you your work-mates for the stables." She said and looked around before leading me to a man with black hair and brown eyes.

"Pleasure too see you, Angela." James said and Angela gave her a big hug with a swift kiss on the lips. When I looked at her she looked like she had just removed her top, she blushed.

"Bella, this is James. He'll be showing you the stable boys."

"Ahhh, yes. BEN, MIKE!" James called and the room went silent as the 2 men ran up to James, Angela and I. Mike had his eyes on me but Ben was looking at Angela. It was clear as daylight that he had a thing for her and I honestly thought he would be better for her then James. James had this dark vibe about him that I just didn't feel comfortable around.

"Mike, Ben, tomorrow this is your new stable helper."

"But she's a girl!" Mike said. I glared.

"And you'll be one too if you don't shut your trap!" I said and he took a step back. James laughed but said in a serious tone.

"I like fighting women just don't talk back to me." I nodded and he and Angela walked away.

"Ummm Bella?" Angela said looking over her shoulder.

"When you hear the bell, meet me in front of the house." She said and didn't look back. I would be a fool if I said I wasn't hungry. And it wouldn't be the truth if I told you I didn't run to the good smelling pots like a mad women. When I arrived I found out that one of them was filled with punch. I filled my plate to the brim of thick pasta. Mike and Ben talked with me as I stuffed my face.

"There are 10 horses in the barn." Ben explained. "I'll tell you their names when we get there. In the morning we feed them then take them for a walk through the forest. (The path is really easy to follow.) After lunch we feed them again and then let them roam through the fields. The horse's fields are fenced up so you don't need to worry about them leaving and at night we let them wander from stable to fields. Wherever they like to sleep best. I know you'll love it here. The Cullen's are really nice and baths always warm." He said.

"How can you talk like that?!" I asked and again the room went silent.

"You're slaves! Yet you dress, eat and talk about you're _Masters _like their your friends. Do they not whip you, punish you, _and rape you_!" I screamed and some of the slaves cringed.

"A lot of us thought it was a trick too at first but the Cullen's are different." Angela said from a few tables down.

"If their as good as you claim, then why don't they free you? Pay you? Let you leave?"

"They pay for the food we eat and all we need to do is make it!" A fat lady who was clearly from the kitchen yelled.

"And they give us a nice bed!" Someone else yelled.

"Even if they let us go, where would we live?" Angela said.

"What about the other slaves that are dieing!!! If your Cullen's are so great what are they doing about them?" I protested.

"What are the Cullen's going to do! They can't free us all." At this point the girl who had spoken had tears in her eyes. She was a middle aged red head with a tan and bony arms.

"Fine! Eat your warm food and drink your punch but remember every time you breathe some _innocent kid _is _screaming, dieing, suffering, _and being scared huddled in a corner!" I yelled before running out of the room, my stomach full and my hair flying behind me. I didn't know where I was going until I was in front of the house. Looking at it again I started to notice some details. Like on the left was a big field of fruits and foods that grew on trees. Lines of wheat, carrots, fig trees, apples, oranges! On the left was a big fenced field with yellow grass and a big barn near the far corner. I knew at once that that was the horse stables and ran to it. Once I was there I saw all the horses. Each had a stable for 2 I walked around and looked at the names.

Carlisle and Esme's horses, Crest and Grace: Crest was a blond stallion with a kind face and strong legs. His partner, Grace was white with black legs and clearly pregnant.

Alice and Jasper's horses, Starfire and Ecstasy: Starfire is a brown horse with a blond mane and Ecstasy was a bold looking blond with a brown nose and main.

Rosalie and Emmett's horses, Beauty and Gloves: Beauty was a blond horse with a white main wile Gloves was a brown horse with its front feet white. He looked the most playful.

Edward's Horse, Spirit: This horse was alone and a pure black stallion. It's beauty was amazing and it had this wild look like it knew what I was thinking and if I took one step closer I'll be dead.

I didn't even have to look at the other stables. I knew this was the one I wanted to ride. Edward's or not. I quickly put the rains on. It seemed only a little resistant. When I went for the saddle the horse bucked. I knew then that it would get mad the second I picked it up. But understood why a horse wouldn't want an extra weight on its back. This horse was clearly smart.

I opened the stable door and jumped on its back. The second it was free to go it ran. Once outside I was steering it to the exit to the woods but it had none of it. It ran straight for the fence and jumped it. It was exhilarating. For a moment I thought I could fly. It landed and we were galloping through the woods. No path and no one telling us to slow down.

We ran for what must have been 10 minutes but felt like both seconds and hours at the same time. When I wasn't sure how much more my ass could take we found our way into a beautiful meadow. The horse went straight for the river. Once there, I got off as it took a drink and pet him as he drank. Once it was done, I lead it to the middle of the meadow and we both sat down. Spirit rested in the flowers, and I looked at the sky. I don't know how long I watched the clouds go by and walked around, but the second I noticed the red of a sunset I took spirit and got up. We were about to walk away when we heard a growl.

The horse immediately ran and I only got glimpses of gold as we ran back. At one point I saw a main and I knew what we were being chased by, a mountain lion. I didn't understand why it was so close here. The next mountain was far away but it was and I pushed the horse faster. It tried to jump on us a couple times but Spirit avoided it and kept running. When we reached the end of the woods and were now in the back yard of the Cullen Mansion.

It was the most beautiful garden I have ever seen with perfectly green grass, flowers of all shape and size and a small tree near the pond with a bench under it. I however didn't have time to notice its beauty for I was facing a ferocious cat. When the lion came out of the forest, Spirit turned quickly and jumped on it with its 2 front feet. I heard the crack of one of the lion's hind legs as it ran/limped away. The horse cried in victory as I put it back into the fields and let it wander back to the stables for a good nights sleep.

"Ahem." A man cleared his throat and I froze then turned around to see Edward leaning against a wall with a murderous expression.

I was in big trouble.

"This way." He said simply but forcefully as he led me to the ball room. Again, all the seats on the stage were filled.

"Hello." I said but they all looked serious.

"You took my horse." Edward said simply.

"But I gave it back." I said.

"That's not the point!" He yelled and banged his fist on a nearby table.

"Then get to it!" I cried back. He seemed used to my talking back.

"You ran through the forest even though it's strictly forbidden to go in when you're not on the path! You were being chased by a lion! Did you ever consider how dangerous that is?!" He said walking around the table.

"Danger wanted a dance, how could I resist?" I breathed. Edward was in front of me now and I took a step forward to show him I was not afraid. I heard a small growl.

"Why do you test me?"

"Why can't you respect me?!"

"I'm trying!" Edward ran another hand through his hair.

"Your attitude begs to differ." He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted before-"

"Well I don't forgive you. Good night." I said and turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Why can't you see that if you're in the woods at the wrong time, you'll find something far worse then a lion?!" He said shaking my shoulders.

"Why would you care?" I whispered and he froze on the spot. It took him a second to compose himself.

"Do you think I want to be responsible for your death?"

"It's my choice to go into the woods."

"Again you miss the point!"

"Then stop beating around the bush!"

"I'm trying not to!"

"Well when you find a reasonable question I'll be in my room." I said and grabbed my hand back. I smiled at Carlisle and Esme and nodded my head in respect. They nodded back and I smiled before leaving. When I was shutting the door I heard Carlisle say.

"You could have been more sincere on the apology." But I didn't here the reply as I made my way to the dorm room. 5th floor, I remembered and smiled as I saw the long hallway with doors. At first I was worried I wouldn't know which belonged to Angela but soon found our names carved into a plate on the door. As soon as I found Angela's I walked in. It was a cute little room with a small bed and on the floor a sleeping bag. Angela was reading a book.

She looked up when she saw me and smiled.

"Your uniform for tomorrow is on the sleeping bag along with your pajamas and you have the blue toothbrush in the bathroom. There are a few books over there if you want one." I was glad she didn't mention my outburst in the cafeteria earlier. I don't regret it but I'm not in the mood for sympathy.

"Thanks." I told her and got ready for bed. When I was brushing my teeth I heard a horse noise and saw a black figure with bronze hair go into the forest. Not on the path, just into the forest and grew mad. When I came back into the dorm, Angela was sleeping and I went to my sleeping bag to do the same thing. Just before I fell asleep though, I could a sworn I heard a lion roar.

**And that's chapter one! I'm curious now. Whose side of Bella and Edward's little war would you take? Team Bella or Edward. **

**What happened to Bella to make her hate kind owners? **

**Will Bella find a secret passage? **

**Will she listen to Edward and never go into the woods without permission?**

**Will they fall in love or will they be separated by there stubbornness?**

**Find out soon as the fight for freedom begins! **


	2. Chapter 2 Gossip

**Chapter 2 (Gossip) **

**I'm sorry! I wanted to have this in for X-mas but my Internet stopped working. (cry) But It's in now and the best news is it's really long. (At least I think it is) You'll have to tell me what you think in a review. **

**Wow, I'm so happy with the hits and the Reviews I got were amazing. **

**I was really shocked with all the Team Bella considering I'm a Team Edward myself. But I understand why and you chose that. **

**Okay! I hope you like this. It's basically showing you a normal day in the world at the Cullen house and like the title points out, will let you in on some of the gossip going around. **

**Enjoy! **

B.P.O.V

I woke up before the sun came out to Angela shaking my shoulders.

"What." I asked but it wasn't in a mean way, just a sleepy one.

"You and I have the same morning routine before breakfast. Come with me." She said and I rubbed my eyes.

"Just give me a minute." I told her and took my uniformInstead of a skirt it came with pants for I had a man's job but still fit my curves nicely. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and fixed my hair into a high pony tail before coming out of the bathroom to see Angela waiting for me on her bed with her book. I saw it and realized it was the new book from Jane Austin, Pride and something. I wondered how Angela could obtain a book like that but dismissed it.

"Ready to go?" Angela asked and I nodded, having one more look around the room before leaving. It wasn't much. A lot more then a slave should get but still not much. Hard wood floors with matching night table, deep red walls, light blue bathroom, a small Dark blue bed, and a closet.

"So now we are going to go to the Cullen's bedrooms and wake them up. Then we come back up here and wake the slaves up." She explained as we went down a flight of stairs to floor 4. A.K.A The Royal sleeping floor.

It was just another ordinary hallway but it only had 5 bedrooms with the name's of the Cullen's carves in. On the right were 2 doors. One said Alice and Jasper, The other said Alice's closet.  On the left were 2 other rooms labeled Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward's room. On the very end with the most elegant script was Carlisle and Esme. 

"Alice and Jasper sleep together?" I asked. Alice had to be 2 years younger then Edward.

"It's not a sin to marry early." Angela said.

"There siblings."

"Actually there adopted but Esme bands the slaves from talking about that fact." Angela said and suddenly the way they all didn't look alike made sense. Angela walked up to Alice and Jasper's room and knocked 3 times gently before walking in. I followed her. The room was grand and exquisite with 2 lumps under the blanket and I knew they were Alice and Jasper. Angela went for Alice's side of the bed and slowly pulled down the cover. She was like a sleeping angel. She had her legs slightly tucked in and her hands holding Jasper's.

"Alice." Angela said shaking her shoulder. Alice opened her eyes slowly and smiled.

"Angela."

"What kind of dress would you like today?" She asked. And Alice smiled.

"The light blue one in the small closet, with the long gloves." Alice explained and Angela nodded. As she went to get the dress Alice's eyes went to me.

"You are very brave to stand up to my brother. I can tell we shall be very good friends in the future." She said and I nodded in respect. **(Incase your wondering, there only pretending to be asleep.) **

"Here you are me lady." Angela said and then went to the window and opened it. The dress she had laid on the bed was a beautiful light blue with long sleeves and long gloves. I wondered why she wanted to cover her body so thoroughly. Angela then went to a corner with paper umbrellas and took a light blue one. All in all, the outfit was beautiful and a light fabric. Alice got up in her sleep wear and we helped her put on the dress. When we were done she went to the bathroom and took care of her hair. When she came out she gave us a breathtaking smile and we smiled back.

"I'll wake up Jasper; you go on and wake up my siblings." She said and we did as she said. Angela grabbed the night gown and through it down the laundry shoot before leaving.

"You take Edward and I'll wake up Emmett and Rosalie." Angela explained.

"You work with god to scorn me." I said and Angela sighed.

"Bella, Edward's a great man and I want you to try to get along with him." Angela said and left to Rosalie and Emmett's room. Wishing I could be anywhere else I moved forward and to Edward's room.

I knocked 3 times and walked in, repeating what Angela did. Edward's bed was bigger then Alice and Jaspers even though it was for one person. Then again Alice and Jasper had more stuff then Edward. He had a bathroom, a smaller closet, a small table for 2 in the corner with a big book shelf near it and the biggest collection of records I had ever seen. He had a record player in the corner and you could tell it was used often. I walked over to the gold bed and pulled down the blanket till it was on the end of the bed. Edward was in a loose button up shirt that was half way down and some black boxers. I tried to keep my eyes up but failed as they scanned his chest. I took a deep breath before leaning forward and shaking his shoulders.

"Edward." I asked and his eyes slowly opened. I noticed they were a lighter gold today as he smiled.

"I've been thinking." Edward said and his hands grabbed my forearms as he pulled me down so my lips were oh so close to his and our chests were touching. I was more then sure he could feel my heart skip then go overtime.

"We really got off on the wrong foot." Edward said and turned so he was overtop of me in the middle of the bed. Flashes of warm hands and heavy breathing flew in font of my memory causing me to start hyperventilating even though Edward's hands were quite cold and he didn't dare move them form my hands that pinned me. Edward took the heavy breathing as a good omen. He leaned down and started kissing me up and down my neck.

"Please forgive me." He whispered and my brain was on full haywire.

"Let me go." I said in a shaky breath. Forbidden thoughts returning, curling my hair and tensing my position. Again, Edward took the tone of my voice the wrong way.

"Bella, say you forgive me." He whispered and kissed the edge of my lip. I could suddenly feel it again. The pain, the way I screamed, the bruises.

"Let me go!" I said again my voice higher as I struggled. When he saw I was not aroused by his little act he let me go stunned. I got off the bed like it was on fire and took a deep sigh. The memories had returned to there box under lock and key. I straitened my shirt and went and opened the curtains. The sun hadn't even risen yet but you could see the slightest tint of red just under the horizon. I looked back at Edward with an expression like nothing ever happened to see Edward shocked, curious, man and something I couldn't quite place.

"What would you like to wear?" I asked and Edward shook his head out of his daze.

"Anything from the closet." He said and went to the bathroom. I picked the first thing I saw and laid it out. I was thinking about making the bed but Angela didn't so I assumed a cleaning maid came latter on today. When Edward came out he looked refreshed and under a strong mask I saw embarrassment and hurt.

"You may leave." He said and I nodded as I walked out. Angela was waiting for me sitting on the stairs.

"Gosh, what took you so long? I already woke up Esme and Carlisle." She asked and smiled at me.

"Nothing, Edward just didn't know what he wanted." I said and we walked up the stairs. She then went to the end of the hall and pulled on a white sting that seemed invisible on the yellow wall. A big square came out onto a hinged like cabinet drawer and a big thick rope stood behind it. Angela took the big string with both hands and pulled. A giant ringing song came from above and I heard rustling from the dorms. Angela yanked on the bell 6 timed symbolizing it was six in the morning.

"Just to let you know, Breakfast is at 7:30 till 8, lunch is at noon till 1:00, and dinner is at 9:30 till 10." Angela explained as all the woman came out of there dorm.

"Okay! Well Flora from cleaning group has the day off today-"

"Yah! Hot tub!" She screamed and ran past us. Angela took a piece of paper from the pocket of her apron and it looked old.

"Rachel, Anna, Jessica and Zoë. Cleaning the Cullen's Bedroom's today. It's the men's turn for the bath and I trust the laundry group has left them towels.-"

"It's done!" A lady yelled and Angela smiled as we heard the men stomp down the stairs.

"Today's menu for the day is Pancakes, for lunch: Spicy sausage, cheese and bread and for dinner: Chili. Is that understood cooking group?" Angela asked and 10 women said yes.

"Well then off you go! Oh wait! Lauren, you will have to make a test run of Edward's birthday cake today. Carlisle and I will look it over and will eat it for desert-" There were many cheers.

"Yes, yes and Jessica, you will work on Party designs. Now go!" Angela said and everyone scattered for there was work to be done.

"Are work program is quite simple." Angela explained as we walked.

"There are 3 groups, the cleaning group, the cooking group and the laundry group. Every group had 10 people in it.

The Cleaning group cleans the Cullen's bedrooms in the morning and then water the plants in the back yard till lunch then, takes a nap, once dinner is served they clean the dishes and clean the rest of the house so It's spotless then ether play and gossip or sleep some more.

The cooking group is free for 10 minutes after each time they serve a meal. They cook breakfast and then go strait to lunch and then to dinner. When you cook for 67 people you need all the time you can get, but they manage.

The laundry group washes the bathing towels, our uniforms (Since we have 2 pairs) and the Cullen's sleeping wear at the same time after lunch. By the time there done 30 towels, 30 uniforms, and 14 outfits, it's time for them to go to sleep. But they have some time in the morning off so it's good."

"Then… who waters the flowers at night with me?" I asked

"It's just you!" She said and my brows furrowed as I thought of that big garden. It will take hours to water…

"What do you do?" I asked and she giggled.

"I manage it all. I'm also Carlisle's right hand man so if we need something like food I tell him and he sends people out to get it. I make a list and grade how hard people have been working. Keep track of who has what days off and whatever else I'm needed for. I also go to meeting with Carlisle sometimes."

"Wow, you've been here a long time haven't you?" I asked and she smiled again.

"All my life. The woman who spoke up to you in the cafeteria was my mother. I worked for the people who worked here before the Cullen's. When they moved in 3 years ago. I didn't trust them at first either but I was happy. My old Masters were giving my mother, me and my brother as a gift to the Cullen's. The Cullen's are my family now. I've known them since I was 14. You may not see it yet but they care." Angela said and opened the door to what I suspect was the kitchen by all the steam and the giant stove that had like 30 pancake being made at once.

Angela turned to the silver Food tray holder you would find at a fancy restaurant and took it out. There were 3 floors on the silver trolley and all 7 of the plates had a metal lid to conserve the heat, keep the bugs away and in my opinion, make it fancier. There were also 7 fancy glasses of orange juice. Angela and I made our way out to the lounge where the Cullen's would be sitting on 3 couches that surrounded a glass table, waiting for their food.

E.P.O.V

_I couldn't believe it; she was not seduced by me. Every other woman in the world was. But not the one I needed to forgive me! I can't believe Carlisle would band me from music till she forgave me. _ I stormed into the lounge to see the family talking.

"Carlisle, I demand you let me play music again!" Carlisle barely looked up from Esme.

"Did she forgive you?" He asked and I growled.

"I tried getting her forgiveness! I asked for it, I tried to seduce her for it. Nothing works!" Carlisle smiled as I got mad and Alice giggled.

"Edward… have you ever considered she would forgive you if you actually talked nice before sitting down.

"She's not the type of girl that wants a friend!"

"Just give it a try." Esme said as the door opened and Bella and Angela walked in.

B.P.O.V

_Angela has a brother? _I thought as we saw all the Cullen's looking at us.

"Good morning." Angela said with a smile and took one of the trays placing it in front of Carlisle. She pulled off the lid to revile a stack of pancakes smothered in syrup, blueberries and strawberries. To make it that much more tempting was the orange juice on the side and I realized how hungry I was. I sent another plate in front of Esme and pulled the top off just like before.

"Thank you Bella." Esme said. Angela served Jasper and I served Alice, Angela served Emmett and I was going to serve Rosalie but she gave me this intimidating glare and I visibly shuddered. I didn't understand why she frightened me… maybe frightened is not the proper word. _Intimidated. _Right or wrong choice I skipped him to serve Edward. As I set his plate down he smiled warmly at me. It must have been pure confusion on my face for he chuckled.

"How can Rosalie scare you when I can not?" He asked and I looked down as I replied.

"If scaring me is your wish then all you have to do is keep smiling like that." I said and Edward's smile faltered as Alice laughed really hard.

"I do not wish to scare you."

"What were you trying to do yesterday?"

"To warn you about the woods."

"Did you ever find your point to why you care?"

"I paid 600 coins for you." Edward said but it seemed rehearsed, well played like a superb actor, but rehearsed none the less.

"So you only care about the money?"

"No!"

"Then that is not your point!"

"You unbearable slave!"

"You incomprehensible, spoiled, rich kid!" I cried back and turned to leave.

"I'm trying to be nice!" He said. It was louder then normal conversation and you could here the pleading in his voice.

"I haven't seen you do a single nice thing." I said in a hard voice, still looking at the door.

"I smiled."

"So can I." I said my voice still hard and gave him a fake smile and curtsied.

"Pleasure meeting you too Mr. Cullen." I said but Edward didn't reply. He just stared at me. I gave Alice, Carlisle and Esme a small genuine smile with a nod and left. Angela curtsied and left as well.

"Bella, you could have been nicer to Edward!" Angela cried as the door to the lounge closed. I felt guilty now. Angela was my only friend, she told me she thought of the Cullen's as family and I disrespected them right in her face.

"I'm sorry Angela… I promise I'll be nice next time I see Edward… If he's nice to me", I said as an after thought and Angela smiled. That had seemed to be enough for her. As we were walking back a bell rang. It was a lighter bell but it was loud and could be heard throughout the whole house and maybe outside. I also noticed there were more then one.

"Those are the bells for breakfast." Angela explained as we made our way to the dinning hall. It was the exact same as I remembered it except all the men had disappeared.

"They're still in the bath." Angela explained a little sadly.

"They'll eat after us." She said again and ran over to the woman with dark red hair and brown eyes. She was the one who had yelled at me in the cafeteria yesterday and to my utter amazement, was Angela's mom. I had never realized the similarities till now.

"Bella! Over here!" A girl with curly hair called, she was rather short but her hair made up for it. The girl next to her had blond hair and the kind of vibe that screamed "I'M BETTER THEN YOU!" only in her thoughts. She was a diva that only cares about her and you could see it. The next had long black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Jessica, head of the cleaning staff, this is Lauren, head of the cooking staff and Zoë, and she cleans with me" She said and I smiled and said hi. Once we all got our food we sat near the end of a table and chatted. I really didn't care about the conversation till it went to Angela.

"I could so totally do Angela's job better then her, The Cullen's only picked her cause she was the first slave here and they took pity on her because of her brother." Lauren said and flipped some hair behind her ear but I didn't believe her. Angela's job was the type that looked easy but under it all was really hard.

She had to keep 30 slaves working, memorize what we have to do, know how much food we have, get all special events ready, know who's injured or not working, keep up with the Cullen's lives and anything else that popped up. Yet she still finds time to figure out a way to give us a day off even though she probably doesn't get one herself. And what was this about her Brother…

"What about her brother?" I asked and they all looked at me like I should have known… like it was old gossip.

"Did Angela warn you about the secret passages?" Zoë asked and I nodded. There voices were hush and I knew no one could overhear us.

"Well they were 14 years old when it happened. They Cullen's had owned the house for 4 months and we were new slaves. He and Angela were playing around the ball room, they found something funny about a part of the floor. It made a different noise when they stepped on it. They found out that it was movable. Underneath was a small drop and then a hallway. The Cullen's told Angela and her brother not to go there but that night, little Josh (Angela's brother) didn't listen. He went and the whole house was woken up to a terrifying scream… cut short." Jessica said and shivered.

"The Cullen's glued the passage shut after that. Apparently it was designed so that it you pushed a certain button, the marble square would slide and the robber would fall through the floor. When he couldn't jump out, he would walk down the hallway and die. We still haven't found the switch that slides the marble. Or works the other passages yet." Zoë said and I shivered.

"Angela's mom went into a state of shock and depression so Angela had to run her job. She's been running it for 3 years now. There both paranoid about the passages now. I bet that was the only one that was a trap but the Cullen's still band them. I think it's stupid." Lauren said but I kept silent.

"How many people have died?" I asked and they shrugged.

"The original owner was a very rich man who was far too greedy. He wanted to build a house that would keep his money safe. So he built all these passages so he could get around and watch any one at any time without them noticing. He also had one passage that lead to a secret room. The chamber of gold, it was called.

The rumors say that's where he hid his money and a map of the house with all the secret passages and traps revealed. But he was over confident about his traps. He gave a reward to whoever can steal a piece of his treasure. Who knows how many people died, trying get to the treasure? Also the owners after that had a few missing slaves from what I hear." Jessica explained.

"Have you found any passages?" I asked. The 3 girls shook there head.

"There too well hidden. But it's told there's a clue to the chamber of gold, hidden in the deed of the house. The original owner said he would let anyone inspect the deed for 10 coins. God only knows how many people paid to inspect the deed. He made a fortune protecting his gold!"

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"Someone threatened him to tell them where he hid gold and he wouldn't talk so he killed him." Lauren said looking uninterested.

"What I would give to see all that gold." Jessica said dreamily and a big bell rang. The conversation kind of started to creep me out anyway. What kind of house was this! There were pancakes left over for the men as we all got back to work. Angela walked over and I felt bad about what happened to her brother but didn't let on that I knew.

"The boys will be up to eat now, why don't you go to the stables and wait for them?" She said and left me to go do something else. Angela had been so nice to me and I knew I was in her debt. I walked over to the stables and had a better look. Hay covered the whole floor so you couldn't see the wood at all. It could have been painted black for all I knew! The other 3 horses were Citrus, Silva and Eclipse. I also noticed that the engraving for Spirits name was much older. It could have been part of the original house. Unlike Edward's name plate that came before it. It was kind of funny how I didn't notice it at first.

'Edward's horse' was engraved into a new gold plate but 'Spirit' was old and rusty. I wondered if the horse before that had this stable had the same name. The horse looked happy to see me and happier when I petted it. I looked around and saw a bucket of sugar cubs. I knew those must have been for dessert but I couldn't help it as I took 10 and gave one to each horse.

"This is our little secret." I told the horses as I heard footsteps coming. I sat in the hay stack and pretended like I was just playing around with the straw.

"Hey Bella!" Ben said, with Mike trailing behind.

"Hi."

"Did you talk to Angela?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, she's doing well." I said and he smiled.

"Okay thanks. So here is what where going to do first. Grab 2 buckets and follow me." He said and we all walked to the other side of the house to the trees. Ben put down the buckets and climbed up an apple tree.

"Can you catch?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I can climb though." I said and Ben got down.

"Okay, climb and get the good ones then pass them to me. Mike has the apron today so he doesn't need help." Ben said. At first I was confused as to why an apron would help then I saw that the apron was a giant pocket as well. Mike could climb and not have to worry about dropping the bucket. I nodded and climbed the tree I threw down apples one by one and we all had a good laugh when one hit Ben right on the head.

Once we had enough apples we dumped them into the giant apron which looked more like an over stuffed garbage bag now. We made our way to the well and filled the 4 buckets with water wile Mike lugged the apples to the stables. Ben and I walked slower not to spill but I still managed to get some on my left leg. Mike was cutting the apples into 10 groups but left 3 in the bag as Ben and I went to get more water. We still needed 2 more buckets so I set out without Ben. It was the cleaning lady's turn to water the plants so they were all out watering the beautiful garden. I looked around again and groaned as I thought about watering this on my own. Maybe it was too much for me but I wasn't going to let anyone know that I was having second thoughts. Once the horses were watered and fed, Mike, Ben and I gave them a few minutes to digest as we talked in the hay stack and ate the 3 leftover apples Mike set out.

"So Bella, how do you like the job so far?" Ben asked and took a bite out of his apple.

"It's good but I was wondering if this barn came with the original house?" I asked and Mike smiled.

"Sure did. The Original owner Mr. Gate's I think it was… John Gates owned more money then some countries. He was a really famous building designer who saved all his money then built this house without spending even a cent of what he really owned. He asked to leave most of the things the way it was in the deed. It was a requirement from what I here. In order to live in the house once I am gone, you must not add on, move, or seal any rooms, inside or outside the house."

"Have you seen the deed?" I asked.

"Naaahh. You got to pay 30 coins to see it from the Cullen's. They made it that way so people would stop bugging them about the deed." Ben told us having another bite from his apple.

"Why is Edward's horses engraving look so much older?" I asked and Ben shrugged.

"It was Mr. Gate's prized horse. He had a fetish for theme. Edward liked the name so we thought it best to just keep it like that."

"Well, Better get on with our chores. Bella, get a horse and follow us." Mike said and hopped on the back of Carlisle's horse. Ben took Esme's horse whose belly's seemed to have grown over night, Because it's bad to ride a pregnant horse, Ben just took the rains and lead her instead of actually riding her. I took Spirit.

"Careful Bella. That horse hated getting ridden." Mike said.

"He just hates the saddles." I told him and Spirit ran outside. It was about the jump the fence when I pulled on the reins. The horse whined then bucked nearly throwing me off. It then trotted around the fence once before going back to Ben and Mike.

"Lead the way." I said and Mike lead with me in the middle. Spirit made a few noises at times witch made Mike's horse speed up and we spent a little longer time at the brook then usual but made it back alive. We let the 3 horses wander around the fenced field and grabbed 3 more. Rosalie's horse refused to go down a muddy trail and I was forced to go down a trail which ended up scratching me a lot off twigs and stuff. Alice's horse was jumpy but it stayed close to the horse Ben was riding and that was okay because we made good conversation. It was really funny when Gloves (Emmett's horse) got mad when I was in front of him and trotted ahead, throwing Mike off his back. Once that was all done we let the horses wander and lied down in the grass.

"Lunch time!!!" A girl screamed walking around with a big bell, getting our attention. All during lunch I couldn't stop thinking about the deed. Mr. Gates had hid a chamber of gold and hidden a clue in the deed. Josh (Angela's brother) died finding one of the false passages to the camber of gold.

I wanted to see this deed. I wanted to know if maybe I could see something someone else can't. I wanted to find out if this chamber of gold was existent… and I knew where to start…

I was deep into my plan when Angela's voice broke me out of my thought.

"How are the stables?" Angela asked and I looked up to see her leaning into James shoulder. He had his arm around her waist and she had a tray of food in her hands.

"Good, how's the James?" I asked and laughed. She blushed and James just smiled.

"We were wondering if we could sit and talk to you." Angela asked and I nodded.

"So, you have any questions?" Angela asked and I was about to say no when One popped into my head.

"What are the Cullen's doing in the next few days?" I asked. Angela seemed surprised for a second then smiled.

"You mean when Edward's Birthday is. It's in 4 days. The cleaning group and myself are going to get more food and the guests food the day after tomorrow (That's your day off so you know)" She said and they started picking at there plate of food.

"So Bella, What's it like when you're a slave that's not at the Cullen house?" He asked and I looked down.

"You don't know?" I asked a little offended, a little disgusted but finding no reason to blame him.

"Well… a lot of us have been here for years… we started working when we were really young so we don't really remembering what it's like and I was a gift from some close friends of the Cullen's." He said and I stabbed my fork into my plate with more force then necessary.

"It's nothing like this… Kids no older then 10, dying of starvation and blood loss-"

"Blood loss?" Angela asked.

"There are some really bad owners that beat innocent people for _fun. _I've been moved around from house to house and know all the worst punishments. I'm an expert on torture because I've lived through so many… some of which could drive a grown man insane. Oh gosh… so many died… I know you think being a slave is… nice… But for other people, its hell… there can be no limits to the pain people suffer by other _people. _It's wrong… really wrong." I said and Angela shrugged into James who put a protective arm around her… as if he could stop all the dangers in the world from hurting her.

After lunch Ben, Mike and I let the horses roam wild so I sat down near the barn and read. It was really nice of Angela to lend me her weathering heights. She was still reading the Jane Austin book but she said it was one of the best books ever. It was a shame books aren't popular. Some day soon that author will be forgotten and no one would care about it. I must have gotten lost in the book because before I knew it, Ben was telling me it was time to get the hoses in the stables for dinner. While Mike and Ben were rounding up the horses I got the water.

Now getting 2 buckets of water was heavy. 4 buckets and you might was well be lugging the horse itself. Okay, maybe I was over reacting but it was heavy! I was holding 2 and the 2 others were hanging from my arm in between my elbow and hand. I knew right away that I was going to have some kind of mark once I was done lugging them around. I was passing some of the last minute watering course when I heard it.

Someone gasping. It was an instinct at this point I guess, running when I heard a scream. It would have made my day. Seeing that the Cullen's weren't as nice as everyone said they were. I know I should want more families like the Cullen's but it was so strange. I had never heard of these people before and all of a sudden _they _were fighting for years to free slavery, _they _could do no wrong. I don't know if I was jealous or confused but I felt disappointed when I found it was 2 slave girls gossiping behind a bush.

"Blood? On Edward's clothes?" One of the maids said.

"Yah. I saw it. The shirt had scratches and blood. The things being used as rags."

"Did you ask Edward why the blood was there?"

"No, like anyone would have the guts." She said and I ducked behind the tree as they ran back to go get there jobs done. I'm sorry but can there be any more weird things going around here! I walked back to the stables with a whole knew mystery in mind. Once they were fed the dinner bell rang. The lady walking around was yelling a different message though.

"Dinner will be held at the ball room for tonight! Chili has been changed to a special night steak! Hurry please!" She called and we all bolted. When we got there we found the bar open and a man and woman shaking drinks in black outfits. The tables had a plate of some very good looking mashed potato and a red liquid with I couldn't help notice was wine. Next to the wine was water of course and in the middle of the big ball room was a table with a giant 3 laired cake that wrote in cursive on it.

_Happy 18__th__ Birthday Edward! _The Cullen's themselves were sitting in there royal spots on the stage laughing and mingling with the slaves that came to talk to them. Carlisle got up and banged his fork against his glass to quiet us.

"Now everyone, I know there has been a lot of question's as to why there is no music being prepared and I believe you deserve an answer, tonight being not only the rehearsal for the birthday but in your case the party itself. You see for a certain amount of time Edward had been forbidden to listen to music." Some of the girls gasped. It was plain as daylight to see that Edward _adored _music. What could he have done to be forbidden of this?

"We are not sure how long this will last and it might even be longer then the party in 4 days but till then I hope you understand." He said and everyone nodded.

"Very well. Now everyone, enjoy the meal." He said and we all didn't have to be told twice. The ball was filled with chatter and I really did want music. It didn't feel like a ball without it… I could tell a lot of the slaves wanted it to. Angela loved dancing and she looked heart broken. I couldn't let my friend go heart broken so I did the 2 thing I hated most. Attracting attention and dancing.

I got up and slowly went to the middle of the dance floor. The cake had been moved to behind the bar so people could walk across without bumping into it. I gave a small curtsy and positioned my hands so that they looked like they were on an invisible mans shoulders. And I was off. Dancing like I was in a man's arms. I couldn't help it as I laughed. The room went quiet and then Angela spoke up.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Angela asked.

"I'm dancing of course. What ball wouldn't have dancing?" I said and twirled.

"With who?" Mike asked and I looked offended.

"You're offending my boyfriend! Gosh!" I said and hid my smile in a fast turn.

"To what music?" A maid asked and I sighed and looked around, not breaking my dance. The only one who seemed to understand what I was doing was Angela's mom who smiled at me.

"The music of the night of course." She said and laughed again.

"Oh Bella! Thank you!" Angela gasped and laughed as she pulled James to the dance floor. He looked nervous at first but when they were in the proper dancing position and started, he laughed a deep laugh, like he could hear the music too and lifted her into the air. She squealed and laughed. Angela's mom got up next and danced with her 'imaginary' man but I could tell, the way she looked at that air. She was imagining her husband. He was really there to her and I don't think I had ever smiled so lovingly like that before. Mike and Jessica danced next and before you knew it the whole floor was full with laughter and dance. I stopped dancing and went to the bar at one point and asked for something strong. I had never had alcohol before and I was not about to pass it up. The man handed me something a clear yellow and I looked at him weird.

"What is this?"

"Whisky."

"Is it strong?"

"Oh yes."

"Thank you." I said and took a sip. I could suddenly breathe. It was incredible. It burned in a good way and I took a deep breath. It was like taking a mint and then drinking cold water. Refreshing but you could only take so much. I walked and looked at the dancers. They were having fun before but now they looked bored again. Like the music had dimmed. Then I noticed something I should have along time ago. In the corner, next to the Cullen's, was a piano, guitar, drums and violin. They really were music lovers. I didn't know what I was doing till my figures gazed the keys. I could tell people were watching me but I didn't care. I looked up at Carlisle who was looking at me with interest.

I pressed one key and everyone froze.

"Bella." Angela warned in the arms of James.

"Sorry." I said and walked down. Carlisle had made the rules clear and I had no valid reason to break it. I hade never realized it but I haven't heard music in such a long time I was craving it. I wanted to hear the piano like my mom used to play when I was 10… mom. At that I felt a pain in my chest and rid myself of those thought. Carlisle then said it was time to serve the cake and that was a ball. With our stomachs full and happy, everyone went to bed except for the cleaning crew. There were no lights outside but the moonlight shone bright as I watered the plants. Luckily the garden had a hose so it saved me trips to the well. As I watered the flowers my mind wandered to forbidden places…

I thought of the lullaby my mom would sing to me when I was 5. I didn't remember how it went. But I loved the lullaby. I thought of the way I used to dance at night in the garden. It was nothing like this one but I loved it with a passion. I remember crying and her giving me a fresh cookie and telling me it would be okay. I wished I remembered her so much it put tears in my eyes. It was a needed cry. I couldn't always be hard as rock. I couldn't always stay strong. I just wish I could stop others from crying.

"Are you okay?" A silky voice asked. This voice was Edward's but it was so… quiet, sincere.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I said in a harsher voice then I meant to. I moved on to another section of tA`1he garden. I was now watering the short tree with the bench under it. Edward walked slowly as if I would fall apart on him any time now and sat down. The moonlight glowed off his skin making him sparkle and his eyes were light yet intense.

"Please don't be harsh out here… It's too peaceful." He said in a mere wispier and played with one on the flowers.

"I need to work." I said in a whisper like he told me to. It felt nice. I could feel it creeping in. The beauty, the moonlight, and all the things I just took in without thinking.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. I didn't notice he was wiping away a tear until he was in front of me.

"You act like I have no reason too." I said and leaned in a little closer.

"I came here to ask you for something." He said and breathed a sigh.

"For forgiveness?" I guessed and he shook his head.

"I want you to give me a chance." He said and I remembered my promise to Angela.

"I excerpt." I whispered and Edward started leaning in, then paused, It was torture, and trust me when I say I knew what that felt like. He was so close. I could feel his breath on my face and sense my heart pounding as my stomach turned. Edward then pulled away fast and smiled at me though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Thank you." He said and walked inside the house. I didn't know what I had gotten myself into but my brain was too foggy to care as I turned the hose off and went to my and Angela's room. I got ready in a tiered daze and kept taking deep sighs as if my lungs wouldn't fill with air. Angela was asleep and I guess today must have been a busy day for her. Then she turned over and I saw she was crying in her sleep.

"Josh… Josh." She mumbled and turned over again and I froze. Poor Angela. There was nothing I could do to ease her pain. Her brother was unlucky and my mind drifted to the legend of Mr. John Gates and the chamber of gold, the way to get anywhere in the house at ant time, and the deed. There was a clue in the deed and I knew how I was going to inspect it… without paying a dime.

**Okay! It's important that if you're reading my story, you remember the gossip. What's going on, who said what. It's a mystery so all the questions will be answered in the end but I really want to hear what you think will happen next. How will Bella see the deed without paying and what's the clue? Are Bella and Edward warming up to each other? **

**Read and Review please! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! **

**BTW: Your reviews really do help me post faster. If I get 30 reviews I will work extra hard and post the next chapter for New Years Eve. **

**Moon_in_the_twilight **


	3. Chapter 3 Deeds the Deal

**Chapter 3 (Deeds the deal) **

**AAAAAAAAA! OMG! I can't believe the Reviews! I'm so so so so so sorry this is late but something amazingly important came up and if I could tell you the details I would. The next chapters going to take awhile to because of exams coming up but never fear. This story will still have long chapters and be a mystery.**

**Also I would like to clear some things up. **

**Cullen's are Vamps**

**It takes place in 1918 but everyone is the age they were in Twilight, so Carlisle is 300, Edward is 100 and so on. **

**And if you want to see Bella's uniform, I posted it on my profile, **_**(Don't forget to vote on mt poll)**_

**Okay! 3rd chapter is up now! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like this chapter! **

B.P.O.V

Now I must emit. Waking up early didn't bother me. But I was aloud to complain when I was woken up at 12:30pm because it wasn't really morning yet. Now if you're wondering who in the hell of it would wake up at 12:30 after I had only gotten one hour of sleep. Well, I'll give you a clue. It's the same man that knows exactly how to push my buttons and I had just made a promise to be nice to him!

"Wake up." Edward whispered over me and I glared up at the bronze haired man in front of me.

"What." I asked. It seemed that was going to be my first word when I wake up for awhile now. But this time it wasn't only mixed with sleep but anger. Edward seemed to brush it off.

"I want to show you something." He whispered and I groaned.

"Show me in the morning." I said and he sighed.

"I can't."

"How'd you get in here?" I said and opened my eyes wider.

"I'll show you in a minute. Now Wash your face and come with me." He ordered and I was far to tiered to say no. However when I washed my face I felt much more refreshed. I may not have gotten that much sleep but I was okay. After brushing my teeth I walked back out to find Edward sitting on the edge of Angela's bed. Looking down at her and putting a stray hair behind her ear.

"I thought the door was locked." I said and Edward nodded.

"It is."

"Then how-"

"I'll show you in a minute… Did you know Angela, her mom and her brother were a gift by the owners of the house before us?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what happened to Angela's brother?" He asked with a glint in his eye. I had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Yes."

" I still remember her heart broken face. I remember hearing her sobs all the way from my dorm. Jasper, Alice and I would always talk and comfort her. She's grown so much… I really missed that free little girl that had a passion for dancing. You and James had made her so happy now. Thank you." He said and smiled up at me.

"I didn't do it for your thanks. I did it for her, for friendship, for fun." I Trailed off and he got up.

"Ready to go?" He asked and eyes my sleeping wear and I blushed. My sleeping wear wasn't much… Hence, not much. It was a white, tight and mostly see-through. The top part was low and showed more then I would like wile the bottom loosened out but was till see through so you could see the outline of my legs.

"Let me change." I said and he shook his head.

"No time. Come with me." He commanded and took my hand gently in his. I could hear the excitement in his voice and knew it was not a command… only a request. I was free to say no yet something compelled me to fallow him.

"Now, mind explaining how you got in?" I asked and he smiled a mysterious, crooked smile.

"It's a secret. Apparently the owner/builder of the house, Mr. John Gates, had a thing for his female slaves. He wanted a way to get to theme without getting seen so rumors don't start. And so he built this." Edward said and walked into the closet. I flowed as we pushed past Angela's maid dresses. To the very back wear there was nothing but a wall.

"Edward." I said a little frightened. What kind of trickery was he playing on me?

"Shh… watch." he whispered and put his hand on the bottom of the back of the closet. Just where there was a little hole and pulled. The whole back slid like a door opening. I stared at it with wide eyes as Edward smiled and gave me his hand. I took it in a daze as he led me into the thin passageway. Once the door was shut he took a lantern that hung on the wall next to door and turned it on. It was all black marble.

"Wait! This could be a trap! Weren't you not aloud to go into the passages?"

"The owners of the house before us found this one. They told us about it and I never actually used it before. As you can see the inside of the house is marble, not wood so it would never claps in a fire or an earth quake. It was designed to last forever. We couldn't demolish the house if we tried." **(Remember, back then they didn't have the tools we did for demolishing houses. No bull dozers, giant balls of cement or cranes.)**

"Wow." I said as he led us down and through turns. It was just big enough for one person to fit so we had to go one after the other. Edward then stopped and pulled something silver. **(You know, those locks they put on the door in hotel rooms)** Something flew forward and we both got out to be met in Edward's bed room. I looked back at the door to see the whole door was Edward's book case! He shut it and then moved some books so you saw the back of the book shelf. Edward pushed it and there was a little compartment that opened up. He stuck his hand in and relocked the door. He then moved the compartment back into place and put the books back so it was now a normal bookshelf that was attached to the wall like any other. I even walked forward and tried to budge it open. It wouldn't move. It was brilliant. Locked from the inside with a trick to open it. I had never heard of that before.

"Come now. We have no time." He said and pulled me away to the door. He unlocked the door and we quietly walked to the front door. He started leading me to Esme's garden.

"Edwa-"

"Shhh. We can't make a sound." He whispered and I nodded. We walked silently behind a tree and were surrounded in a perfect circle of trees. There in the middle was a bench.

"This is the nicest place in the whole house." Edward whispered and I looked at him like he was crazy. There was nothing around us but trees. Edward and I sat down on the bench then Edward let out a soft hmm. I couldn't take my eyes off my surrounding. It was so beautiful. Millions of fireflies lit up the trees like Christmas lights. The all flew around us as if waiting for something.

"Have you ever fed a firefly?" He asked and I shook my head.

"My family and I do this every summer. Hold out your arms." He said and I did. He took out a small light brown vile but you could see through it… almost like dark oil. He then poured it over my arms. I thought it would be cold but it was slightly warm so I didn't cringe away. After a good 5 seconds butterflies and fireflies swarms and it was so amazing. The Butterflies were on me! They were so beautiful. Blue and purple with complicated designs. I laughed lightly as Edward watched with a small smile. He had a butterfly on his head and one even landed on his nose! Soon the butterflies flew away and my arms were clean as if I had just taken a bath.

"It was so hard to get theme to come to us at first. They would fly away and we would just leave the sugar nectar and go then one day they came to us and my family and I have been feeding theme every summer." Edward explained and helped me up off the bench.

"So why did you say we had no time?" I asked.

"Because I want to do everything before the sun comes up."

"But that's not till a long time."

"But we have a lot to do."

"Like what?"

"Come with me." He said and led me away into the garden then to the farm area. It was line after line of trees.

"Ever play tag in tree field?" He asked and I looked at him like he was crazy. Tag was a game little children played.

"But we are not little."

"When you're me… being a kid is the last thing you have left. Tag!" He said and touched my arm before running off down a row of trees.

"Hey!" I yelled and chased him. We played tag for who knows how long. Laughing and running but I got the feeling he was letting me tag him at times. At one point he was chasing me and I ran strait up an apple tree and Edward was so confused. It was then I made my move and jumped on his back. He was hard and It felt like I was jumping on rock but I didn't care as we both burst out laughing. He then walked towards the forest with me on his back.

"Aren't I heavy?" I asked but he laughed and shook his head like I couldn't have been lighter. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder… not even noticing my world going fuzzy till I was in a dream…

_It was one of those strange dreams… wear you were a different person and nothing made sense. In this dream, I was a man… oddly enough I didn't find this freaky. I was in the stables and it seemed the horse and master had switched places because I was looking out at the horse that had this happy, evil gleam in his eyes. This horse didn't look like Edward's though I knew I was in spirits part of the barn. This spirit had white feet and a white main… the rest was black like Edward's. _

_Then I was falling. I expected to fall for a long time like when you fall off a cliff or into an abyss but when my feet hit the ground it startled me awake. _

I opened my eyes to see the sky alit with stars. It was incredible. There were so many starts brighter then fireflies. I didn't want to look away but forced myself too as I looked at my surrounding. It was the meadow the horse took me to last time… moonlight coming off the flowers, making theme sparkle and adding on a whole new layer of awe. The only thing better then my surroundings was the Greek god on my other side. He had his hands behind his head and he was just lying down and watching the stars. He then slowly turned his head to me.

"Are you happy?" It was like a whisper in the wind yet it seemed so natural.

"Yes." I whispered back but then furrowed my brows.

"What is it?" He asked and turned to me so he was on his side.

"Why are you doing this? It's not right for you to want me to be happy. You should laugh at my pain, hurt me without a single regret, and try to kill me with a smile… why can't my brain rap around that?" I said and I didn't even notice the silent tear that fell down my face.

"Your right… you don't even know how right you are but I think part of you dose and that's why you can't seem to understand, your subconscious and conscious are fighting. But try to understand something… I could never purposely hurt you. I know your thinking differently but I want you to forgive me and see that I'm not as bad a guy as you make me out to be… you or your subconscious." He said and got up. I smiled at him as he looked at.

"Bella, forgive Me." he said and looked at me with such pleading eyes that I had to shut my eyes or I would give in. I had to stay strong and continue as planned or I was never going to get what I wanted.

"Ask me tomorrow." I whispered as my world went fuzzy and this time I was in a dreamless sleep.

****

I don't know how long I slept but it really could have been a second by the way I felt. I was moody, tiered and wondering what the hell happened last night. Was it real, was I dreaming it, would Edward really be nice to me? These questions wear driving me insane.

"Bella, it's our turn for the bath so we need to get up early." Angela whispered and I looked into the bathroom and across to the window to see that it was still dark… really dark. With a grown I laid back down.

"Up!" Angela said again and kicked me in the ribs. I looked up to see that she was in nothing but her pajamas still. With a lot more effort then a lot of things I have ever done before, I got out of bed and brushed my teeth. When I walked into the hallway most of the girls were making there way quietly over to the bathing chambers. I had not been there before so I was a little stunned. It was a giant round pool as deep as my feet to my neck and the edges around had underwater benches so we could sit and clean ourselves at the same time. The bath was filled with steaming water and I wondered how early the cleaning staff worked to fill it up.

We all stripped and got in, letting our muscles relax to the nice water. Angela, who was still outside the bathtub, went over to the table that had out towels pilled in 3 stacks and took the big box next to it. She then started handing us all bottles of shampoo and conditioner witch we put on the edge, behind us. Once Angela was in, everyone basically started talking and cleaning. I was going over details of the dream and the proposal I was going to offer Edward.

E.P.O.V

I was going to be able to listen to music today and that put me into such a good mood I was humming as I walked into the lounge. Bella didn't wake me up today but James did because it was the woman's turn to bath I was a little upset that I couldn't get her to forgive me yet but when you have all eternity, you become rather patient.

"You're in a good mood Edward." Jasper commented and Carlisle looked up from some of his papers.

"Did she forgive you?"

"She will as soon as our breakfast comes." I said joyfully and sat down, closing my eyes and enjoying the humming of my voice.

"_He really needs to loose that ego… this should help." _Alice thought as Bella and Angela walked into the room.

B.P.O.V

The baths were soooooo relaxing! I felt refreshed and happy. I may have gotten little sleep but I was going to be okay for today. Angela and I walked into the lounge like always and there was a confident looking Edward.

Angela and I served everyone else before Edward just to get him mad. However he seemed patient enough.

"You said you would answer my question." Edward said as Angela and I started to leave. I gave a small smile and Angela looked back at us. I signaled to her to go on without me and she nodded reluctantly as she left.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You said you would tell me that you forgive me?" Edward said looking annoyed.

"Did I?" I asked, furrowing my brows to look like I had no Idea what he was talking about.

"Yes, you did." Edward's voice was getting more and more impatient.

"When?"

"Last night?"

"Did I say that?"

"Yes!"

"Really? Because I recall you _asking _me if I forgive you and me _telling_ you to ask me tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow so what is your answer?"

"Answer to what?"

"The question!"

"What question?"

"Will you forgive me?"

"No." I said simply and Edward looked ready to kill.

"What?" He asked sinisterly, as if he was daring me to say that again.

"No, now if you don't mind I'm quiet busy… unless you would like to make a deal.

"What deal?"

"Listen, I don't know why, but you want my forgiveness and I want something you can provide."

"How much?" He asked and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"How much money do you want?" He asked and I laughed.

"What good is money to me? Your father already is paying for dinner?" I said and I could see him snicker out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you want then?"

"I want to inspect the original deed." I said forcefully and I heard a gasp as Angela barged through the doors. She had the beginning of tears running down her face and behind the door was the trolley. She had been listening in… **(Okay, I really want to point this out. In this story, I am attempting to give other characters more emotion. Ex. If you were in Angle's place, would you overhear the conversation? I'm trying not only to look at the story in Bella's POV but also in everyone else's. Kinda like I'm asking myself "What would this character do? Even if she is not as important as the main character." And I think that's very important for a writer) **

"Who told you of that?"

"Gossip was spreading around. How long did you think I _wouldn't _hear?"

"Bella, trust me. You can't do this, do you have any idea how many people _died_ looking or even just unlucky…" Angela was talking about her brother there and I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Angela, I'm not going to go looking for anything. I just want to see. Edward hasn't even said yes yet." I said and went over to hug her. She held me tightly and took a deep breath.

"See, you were worrying for nothing. Now dry your tears before James finds out you've been crying and kills me." I said and she giggled.

"Are you laughing? No, I absolutely forbid it! Laugh and I'll have to banish you." I told her witch of course made her laugh harder.

"That's it! Banishment!" I said and nudged her to the door. She tried to look horrified but she kept giggling.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I'll do better!" She begged and I shook my head and took a step towards her as she laughed and ran for the door. Once her hand was on the door knob, she sobered up and looked back at me.

"Pleas don't go looking for the chamber of gold." She said and stared into my eyes.

"I promise I wont." I said and she ran over to me before taking me into a tackle hug.

"Thank you." She whispered but it was muffled by my shoulder before she left. I stared at the door for a quick moment before turning around. My face hard and mad.

"Why is it when 2 people fight, it's always the innocent slave that ends up crying?" I asked and Edward took his eyes off the door to look at me.

"Cause there always there. Rather it's because they care or it's the first person someone sees when there mad to pick on… in the end, there always there." He said at last and I new I had to leave before my wall crumples. When I was around the Cullen's I so often wished my walls were as strong as this house.

"I'll meet you at the torture chambers just after lunch." I said and he looked confused.

"Why would you like to meet there? It's hardly a place to see a deed." Carlisle asked and I smiled at him.

"It's the only place I know that everyone fears to go… and the only place I haven't seen. We'll be alone for sure and I am curious as to how it looks." I said and Edward nodded after everyone else.

"I still never agreed to let you see the deed."

"Why would you say no?"

"Maybe for Angela's happiness."

"Yah right. Rich men are much too selfish for that. You'll do it because your music means more to you."

"You're right. I am a selfish creature." Edward said and his face was a mask of pain yet I was too far in my pride to see it.

"After lunch then." I said and left the room, leaving a hurt looking Edward yet I couldn't place why. **(Awww, Bella didn't understand how much of a monster she made Edward feel. ******** ) **

I went to the slave dining room where the food had not been handed out yet but everyone was talking happily. I was going to go to Angela but she was in the corner with James talking happily and it was a moment I couldn't bring myself to interrupt. I looked around for someone to sit with. At first I thought about Jessica but thought against it after a few moments. The next people I saw were Ben and Mike witch weren't much better but I might as well tell theme about the whole after lunch business. Mike and I made eye contact and waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

_looks like I don't have much of a choice now. _I thought and sat next to Mike and across from Ben who looked ticked. I fallowed his gaze to Angela and James now sharing a sweet kiss. I looked back in between theme and Ben with a knowing smile. Looks like I was right about Ben's little crush.

"Do you think he's okay?" I asked and Ben snapped out of his little fantasy.

" I am perfectly fine." He said as Mike and I laughed. He was totally smitten and he knew it.

"You should ask her to do something, some time." I said and Ben shook his head.

"She seems to be very... into him." He said but worded it funnily so that I had to look back at Angela. She seemed totally oblivious to the world around her as James was kissing up and down her neck. Something didn't look right though. He seemed almost... hungry. I shrugged it off as the kitchen came out with crapes.

They were like pancakes only larger and flatter. And I could feel my mouth water. But I was starting to worry that if they were to kick me out of there home or if I were to need to run away, I wouldn't be able to survive for as long as I normally would. My body can go for days without food and I tented to keep it strong so I only took one crape and ate less then normal. Meanwhile Mike was teasing Ben about asking Angela to a late night stroll or a meal together or something.

"I know, you should do the European style dating and just ask Angela's mom if you can marry her."

"Of course not! I would never force her because of her parents consent. She would be unhappy and her happiness means so much more to me then who she's happy with." Ben said and I smiled at him.

"Thats because you actually love her." I told him and Mike looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh please, women like men who fight for theme, be tough and brave and challenge James to a fight." Mike said and I looked at him weird.

"Right, cause Mike knows more about Angela then me. Who shares a bunk with her." I said and Ben looked in between us unsure.

"Trust me Ben, Angela's the sweet type of girl that enjoys intelligence and small sweet things then brute force."

"Ben, with competition like James you need to show him and Angela that your not scared. Be the man that will make her feel safe and strong." Mike intercepted.

"No way, start by leaving her flowers or something, one rose a night on her pillow or something like that. Go to the library and get her a Jane Austen book or something." I didn't know if you were aloud to take flowers from the gardens or books from the library/music room but I didn't think the Cullen's would even notice. The gardens were huge and no one has been in the music room except for the cleaning group since I came here. Ben looked at me and then back to Mike but in the end he looked back at me.

"I want to use Bella's tactic but I don't have the guts to steal flowers from my _masters _garden and I'm not intelligent. I'm a slave! I never got to go to school, I can't even read, let alone find a Jane Austen book in a giant library. And Mike's making sense to. I just don't know..."

"Ben, do what you thinks right." I said. Ben was smart, weather he thought so or not. I trust him to make the right choice. Ben looked down as if he was deep in thought. He wanted to make sure he was making a good decision and I didn't blame him.

"Jame's, I need to get back to work soon." We heard Angela's voice ring out but the only one who seemed to pay attention to it was us because we were so close.

"Come on, if everyone's working no one will notice us up in my room."

"No, Jame's. I don't want to do this till I'm married."

"I'll change your mind about that. Come on."

"She said no." Ben said pulling Angela behind him. I didn't even notice he had gotten up.

"Ben, I can handle this. Leave." Angela insisted.

"No." Ben said simply and firmly as Jame's got more and more pissed.

"This is between me and Angela so I suggest you scram."

"I'm not scared of you. She said no." he said again and did something incredibly stupid. He socked James right on the cheek. Jame's head turned and when he looked back his eyes had 'your dead' written all over theme. Before I could get between theme James had punched Ben across the face harder and then punched him back he other way.

"James stop! Leave him alone!" Angela cried and ran over, clutching his arm. A couple men were holding Ben back from getting another punch but no one held James back for fear of getting on his bad side. So James pushed Angela off him and I cot her as she fell. Then he ran to Ben and kneed him in the balls. Ben crouched down and James kept beating at him. Angela was screaming stop and people were all around, either cheering theme on or telling someone to break it up. James was still beating Ben over and over and a crack made everyone in the dinning hall go silent.

Ben's hands went strait to his face as he screamed and blood started gushing through his hands. For one split second he removed his hands and I saw that his nose was bent to the side. It was both disturbing and made me sick to my stomach. I had not been that disturbed in a long time.

It was different for someone of higher class to beat a slave like that but this was a _slave _beating a slave. A slave I had spent most of my life defending. It was so wrong. We were suppose to stick together.

Jame's looked at him and almost looked like he was trying not to do something. He was looking at Ben with some sort of... desire. But I didn't think of it as I watched Ben heave his breaths in pain.

"What's going on!?" Edward stormed in fallowed swiftly by the rest of the family, excluding Jasper.

"He, he... he." I was stammering and Angela was sobbing into my shoulder. Angela's mother composed herself first.

"There was a fight. Ben needs serious medical attention." She said looking over a panting Ben with tears streaming down his face.

"Tyler, Eric and Emmett, take James down to the first floor dungeon, tie him to the wall and report back. Edward, come with me. Esme and Alice, make sure the rest of the people are okay." Carlisle said and picked up Ben. Wear he was going to take him though was unknown. Angela took a few deep breaths and gave a small giggle, it seemed strange though. Almost hysterical.

"Right, he'll be fine... Carlisle's the best Doctor in Chicago... he has an office. An office/ emergency room... right. It'll be fine."

"Esme! I think she's going into shock!" I said and Esme ran over immediately.

"Oh dear. Lauren! Bring some tea and biscuits to my room." She said and started to lead Angela out but she wouldn't let go of me.

"Both of you. Come along. Alice, stay here." She ordered then looked around.

"All of you, get back to work! Jessica, clean this mess up pleas and all of you go back to your chores. Well talk about this at dinner." She said and we all left. Once we were going up all the stairs and into the bedroom Angela fainted on the bed. She was only shaking a little bit but we were worried. Soon after a girl came in with 3 tea cups.

"Thank you love. Now if you could make tea for anyone that looks shaken up pleas." She said and the girl nodded before running off.

"Come on Angela. You're stronger then this." I said and she took a few more deep breaths before closing her eyes and calming down.

"Is she just closing her eyes or did she faint?" I asked and checked her pulse.

"I think it's a little bit of both. Give her a minute." She said and I nodded.

"She cares to much for her own good." I said and chuckled.

"Poor Angela. I wonder when was the last time she had ever had a day off." I continued when she yawned.

"Were trying but without her things start to fall apart. Maybe not at first but we do need her. I want to give everyone more days off but If the cooking maids don't cook none of us eat and if the crops don't get tended to then they die and we have less food to cook. It all works in a sort of balance. The most we can do is get more people so they all can do less work." She said and I had never thought of it like that. I still didn't agree with 30 people working for 7 but the system did seem to be fair, in a way.

"Hmmm... My head hurts." Angela groaned and sat up slowly. I gave a soft laugh and handed her a cup of tea. She took it gratefully and drank slowly.

"Excuse me." A female voice said and another maid walked in.

"Carlisle said that he's calling a family meeting and would like Bella and Angela to come as well." She said then left in a hurry. Esme, Angela and I got up and left in a hurry. When we walked in Esme sat next to Carlisle in there thrown / seats.

"How's Ben and James?" Angela asked and Carlisle gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ben's nose is back in place but it might be awhile before he's working again and even longueur before it looks normal. He's going to have quite the scar. James is still in the Dungeon-"

"Your not going to punish him are you?" Angela asked cutting him off and Carlisle looked down.

"We still need to discuss that." He said then looked back up. "But we need you to help get everyone back on schedule. Nothing will change and we need you to take over James' work as well, just for today. You know what he does. Now hurry." Carlisle added and she nodded before running off. Then they all looked at me.

"You witnessed the whole thing right?" Carlisle asked and I nodded truthfully.

"Tell us everything." He said and I took in a deep sigh.

"Ben, Mike and I were just talking when we heard Angela say no to James about something. He tried to press her on and she said no again. Next thing I know, Ben had Angela behind him and threw a punch."

"Did you know when Angela was saying no to?" He asked and I paused... was it there business what James and Angela were going to do? Would it get theme in trouble. Did she want theme to know? It was personal...

"No." I answered finally but I think they saw through it.

"Well, Ben through the first punch so I say we punish him." Emmett said and Alice cut in.

"Only because James was stubborn. He didn't respect the fact Angela said no."

"It was James' and Angela's conversation and Ben had no business butting in even though he did have good intentions." Rosalie said.

"And he did give the first punch." Esme said a little sadly.

"But James didn't have a scratch on him. I think Ben has been punished enough. His nose is most likely not going to go back to the way it looked before and a broken bone can be very painful when you don't have any pain relievers." Carlsile said.

"I still think we should give theme some sort of warning." Emmett said and cracked his knuckles.

"Then we settle on giving theme a warning." Esme said happily, I could see that she liked the fact that no one was getting punished and most of me was to though there was that tiny part of me that thought James deserved it. I cast that part away when Carlisle spoke up.

"Bella, you may leave now and our meeting's being moved to tomorrow." He said and I knew he was talking about the after lunch meeting on the first floor. I nodded before leaving.

The rest of my day was pretty normal. James, having not been hurt is still working and was released wile Ben's going to be bed ridden for at least 3 days. Even after that he had to watch it cause he could get dizzy and faint or something like that. Angela didn't have the small details. She's been looking after him worried and checked on him all through lunch and once before going to bed. I didn't know weather she was trying to avoid James or not but Ben certainly now had Angela's attention so in a weird way, I was proud of him. But something was still bugging me. Even though I know my head must have been playing tricks on me. When I remembered the way Jame's looked down at Ben's bleeding form... The only emotion I saw on his face was hunger.


	4. Chapter 4 Missing Twilight

**Chapter 4 (Forgiveness on the Day off of the missing Twilight)**

**OMG!!! Soooooooo sorry it took so long. And when I finished my story, then my internet broke down! I'm using my uncles in Toronto. (I'm there for the Greek easter) HAPPY EASTER!!!  
**

**I really am trying to improve my spelling, I may have a beta correct all my work at the end and then I'll make a few modifications and take out my Authors-notes to make it more professional but I'm trying to avoid having other people look at my work before I post it. **

**IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS (DO NOT SKIP) : I made a mistake in the first chapter and there are 9 floors to the house, not 8, one floor is for guests and it's just above the Cullen's sleeping chamber floor. **

**Again that is something I will add in the correction of all the chapters when I get to it. **

**One more thing, I heard something in a review about the twilight awards. What is it and can someone give me details on it. **

**Okay, thank you, thank you, thank you for putting up with my lack of writing recently and heres a nice long chapter all for you. **

**P.S I even added extra Edward Lol 3**

I can't say I remembered a day where I had felt so well slept. I felt like I had slept for weeks and never wanted to get up again but when I felt the heat of the sun hit my face and the rings of the lunch bell go off, I knew something was up.

_Lunch bell? _I thought and walked down the halls slowly and tiredly in my undergarments. _Why in hell is it ringing now. _I walked in and some people stared but I ignored them as I walked over to Angela's mother.

"Wheres Angela... what time is it... wheres Ben and Mike?" I kept asking one question after another, sleep lacing my voice showing how I was in no rush to get this information wile I rubbed my eyes.

"Oh dear, Angela's with Ben and Mike's taking care of the horses with someone else, Erick I think it was... well anyway, Angela told me she let you sleep in because it was your day off." She babbled and I was slowly understanding the information. Day off, no need to work, hot tub and pool rights... I really was existed but I guess I didn't look it with my tired nod as I started walking to the bathing chambers. By the time I got to the pool I just jumped in, cloths and all. That woke me strait up. I swam a few laps before my nice swim was interrupted.

"May I join you." A polite velvet voice asked from the entrance of the floor.

"No." I answered. Not in a mean way, just in a way that said that I'm enjoying my day and I really want to keep it that way. I looked over at Edward to see he was smiling a crooked smile.

"But it's my house." He said in good humor.

"Yes, but it's my first day off so I would like to have _some _say In it."

"I won't bug you, honest. My sister is merely pestling me about the preparation's for my birthday party 2 days from now so I need some release."

"You should be happy about having a sister to care for your birthdays like that." I said and gently started to swim over.

"I don't like party's. The cooking staff and Esme will be going out to by the food for the party and Rosalie and Alice will be in charge of figuring out the decorations so I might as well swim if theres nothing else." With an annoyed sigh I nodded. He sat at the edge with his feet it, a sober look on his face.

"Why do you hate me? I know I'm greedy and you should... but... the more I think about it the more I don't want you to." He kept his gaze down and I felt a light guilt tingle in into my stomach so I pulled myself out of the pool and sat next to him. There was a quiet sound of dripping as I pondered over what he said.

"I don't want you to ponder to much over it. I hate all rich people who own anyone."

"But why!? What on earth happened to you to make you hate my family and I so much?"

"My parents were slaughtered right in front of my eyes. Wouldn't that be enough?"

"No, it doesn't explain your hate for kind owners or your repelling behavior to my attempt at seducing you." Edward seemed almost embarrassed at mentioning that but still spoke with confidence, like he was happy to get this off his chest and ask questions that were probably on his mind for awhile. I on the other hand was now cautious. He saw right through my act and my walls bounced up.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked a little more harshly then I meant it and jumped back into the pool. When I surfaced Edward was swimming next to me shirtless.

"Race you?" He asked with a more... amused look on his face.

"Ha! Like you can beat me, rich kid." I said playfully and bounced off the wall, him not far behind. We raced over and over, I won a few times but it was just like when we were playing in the field of trees, as if he was letting me win but enjoying it at the same time. We pulled ourselves out of the pool and I laid down to catch my breath. A small smile was at the corners of my lips as I said.

"It's been far to long since I swam in a pool."

"How... how can you tell when a persons rich?" Edward asked, sitting next to me.

"What, why?"

"Because you said 'I hate all rich kids' well, how can you tell if there rich or not?" He said and I gave it a good thought before answering.

"Your rich the second you can by the best of what you want and still have money to burn."

"Then I guess I'm not rich." He said.

"What?" I asked. He owned one of the most expensive and oldest houses in Chicago and he was telling me he wasn't rich?

"Well, I want you to be my friend but thats not happening." He said.

"Things that money can't by don't count." I cut in and he sighed. I had won .

"So, because I slept in, when am I going to see the deed?" I asked.

"Well, Alice is going to find me soon so the sooner the better."

"Okay, maybe we should go change and then I'll meet you on the 1st floor in... lets say about 10 – 15 minutes?" I asked and he nodded.

"Pleasure swimming with you." Edward said before walking out of the room. I smiled to myself as I walked to my room dripping wet with with a towel over my shoulders. Once I was in my dorm and had changed into my uniform, and ran to the basement.

I had seen enough torture chambers in my time to know what to expect but like everything about the Cullen's, I was wrong. I expected it to be a big room with lots of torture devices but was met with a hallway, cobble stone surrounded by heavy wooden doors and at the top of all the doors, there was a small bared square for looking into.

"Your so foolish, getting into a fight, I know your hungry but can you not control yourself at all?" a womanly voice said.

"I've been wanting to eat her for forever now, it's not my fault your powers only change my appearance and not how I lust for food." this voice I recognized, James, there was no doubt about it. I heard a 'shh' and then before I could move a male voice said from behind me.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Aaaa!" I screamed and jumped around falling on my back in the process. **(out of pure curiosity, if you were in Bella's place, would you have screamed?)**

"The neighbors are going to think we took up Mr. Gate's old torture hobby's again. But it is important that you maintain a good manner for the next few days. Some guests came in early this morning and so we must present our best.

"Really, who?" I asked, not because I might know them but because It seemed like something proper to ask. Almost natural, done without thinking. Not to mention I would hate to bump into them without knowing there name.

"Lord and lady Litheal Laurent and Victoria Litheal to be precise. There siblings. **(Did they ever say James' or Victoria's last name?) **They came down all the way from Forks. We met them this summer when we were to check on a house we owned. Rosalie gets along quite nicely with them." He said. Edward started playing with the rolled up paper in his hand and I held out my arm for it.

"If you please." I said and Edward placed the deed in my hand. It felt like it was mostly made out of cloth, more like the material used in money then I slowly unraveled it. The script was elegant and in gold. Almost unreadable in the dark, damp dungeon hallway but I managed.

****

_I Mr, John W. Gates gives the house and everything I own to the fallowing people under the terms and agreements below. _

_No man under any circumstances can build, take down or burn any part of the house or barn._

_I insist that my prized horse stable be kept exactly the way it is, from the name on top to the amount of hay on the floor. _

_(This is for Spirits memory to live on and even others who do not know Spirits story have the right to drop in and walk through the center path of something they never truly understood.)_

_And finally, that any owners of the house Never harm the deed. _

_I wish my house to live on through the ages and these rules are to help it so, I think we can all agree that the path of life and age has twists and turns, that takes you right, left, and even if your not careful, left again. May the fallowing names take good care of the house,_

_With faith, John Warren Gates._

The flowing signatures were crossed out until the last.

_Fenris N. Wolfden _

_Jarred R.S. Louis _

_Edmond D. McNule_

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen_

_****_

Dr. Cullen's signature was both the smallest and the most beautiful. And I found that I knew so much about the previous house owners without even meeting them.

Fenris' name had just one cross through it but it was thick and heavy, like the man had respect for that owner but the pressure gave away how much he truly wanted the house.

I was guessing this Edmond was a truly proud character because he had crossed out Jarred's name numerous times.

And Carlisle only gave one thin cross, you could tell he was the most respectful.

"Now, will you forgive me?"

"Edward Cullen, you are forgiven." I said and handed him back the deed though I was still going over the words in my head. Edward gave me a crooked smile and took the deed from me before running off. Now I felt terrible though I know I shouldn't have. It didn't seem worth it now. Edwards nagging for forgiveness... but I wasn't going to miss him. I told myself. He is after all my master and I'm a slave, we should have no relationship!

I walked to the main floor and could see the cleaning maids setting up the dining room for the Cullen's and our guests. Then something occurred to me. I felt like a guest, not at first but even I felt softer inside, like the Cullen's were taking care of me but I was not really part of the family.

Then you could hear it. A melodious sound of piano, played so loudly it filled the house. A joyous sound that had even the workers stop to admire it. I fallowed the sound to the hall wear there was no one but the melodious sound.

I kept walking and then soon came to see what I was looking for, I leaned against a wall and watched as Edward played as if his life depended on it. His eyes were closed and he seemed completely content. I on the other hand, felt like crying.

I didn't know why really, I knew Edward didn't really want to be friends and wouldn't talk to me if he didn't half to but... under my pride... well, I guess I did. I never realized it but I actually enjoyed having him try to get me to forgive him, I liked the games we played, the witty conversation and even getting him angry or annoyed. I guess I kind of...

"Edward!" Alice screamed running into the room. Theres no time for playing the piano even if you now have your privileges back! Theres far too much to be done! You must help me choose what kind of flowers you want on the tables." Alice barged in. Her yellow dress flowing, making her glow like the sun.

"I wanted Fresias." He said and closed his eyes, as if hoping he could just get back to his music. Then as if something hit him, his head shot up strait at me. I blushed and ran out of the room. I was about to go to the barn when the bell rang for dinner and went to eat instead.

The cooking crew didn't have much time to cook after they got back from shopping so we had a simple cold cut meat and cheese sandwich with some water. Otherwise everything looked normal. Mike was talking to someone who I suppose was the new barn assistant... what was it, Ethan? James was talking to Angela's mother and Angela only came down to grab a sandwich for her and Ben then went up stairs so I think James and Angela aren't together anymore.

I wasn't in the mood to eat or talk so I took half a sandwich and left for someplace quiet when I heard the voice of the woman that was talking to James earlier laugh. I fallowed the voice to the dining room and peeked in. There was the Cullens laughing and eating with 2 other people I assumed were Victoria and Laurent. Victoria was listening at something Edward said as she practically hung off his arm and I moved a little closer to get a better look at them.

Laurent had tanned skin and brown eyes wile his sister had paler skin and shocking green eyes but the most stunning part was her bright orange hair that her neat bun seemed to have trouble containing. Everyone at the table looked beautiful but the Cullen's had more of an inhuman beauty wile the Litheal's had a beauty that looked dimmed... almost like they had immortal beauty with the characteristics of a mortal. Either way they seemed perfect for each others world.

They belonged in a world I didn't, a world of Aristocrats and fancy party's and high education I could never dream of. I never really considered how I didn't belong.

"What do you want slave." The male, Laurent asked and the attention of the entire table moved to me. I probably would have maid a witty comment but I was far from the mood so I bowed to his snappy personality and said "I'm here to offer my assistance in anyway."

The Cullen's looked surprised at my attitude and Edward was in full out shock.

"Fill my glass." Victoria said and I got strait to it, acting like a proper slave. I saw that there was red at the bottom of her glass so I reached for the red wine, poring it into her glass. She grabbed it, not even looking at it and took a sip as she continued talking.

"And then- what are you still doing here? Go away." Victoria said giving me a slight glare. I nodded and walked around some more until I was in the garden. It was so peaceful and the sun was just setting. I went to the bench and just sat down as the beauty of the sun fadded into night, both slowly and yet still to fast. Now there was just the stars and a chill in the air. It made no sense and yet all the sense in the world that at day it was to hot with the suns raise and at night, too cold when it dissapeared, but I never had much of a mind for the cold.

"Looks like I missed the twilight." Edward said calmly with a tint of sadness.

"Is there something special about it?" I always knew there was, I always felt like I belonged in a different world when I watched the Twilight but I wanted to hear what _he_ thought of it.

"It's the one time of day I can walk outside and feel like I belong in the day world." he said and I didn't bug him about his confusing answer, mine made no sense as well. A soft music drifted from a open window inside and I remembered he had no reason to be with me and he came only for the Twilight, suddenly I wished I was part of it. But I was then even more surprised when he sat down beside me.

"The Twilight's gone. What reason do you have to stay? Don't you want to play more piano?"

"Piano just doesn't seem like the only thing in my life anymore and Twilight has it's beauty but there are other things here that do to." It was foolish but I hoped he was referring to me, his almost inhuman beauty seemed to glow in the light of the moon, making him look like he was faintly covered in small diamonds. So that he didn't catch me staring I made a comment I only hoped made me sound smart.

"Did you know that the moon doesn't actually glow? It's the reflection of the sunlight bouncing off of it that reflects down on earth." I said and Edward smiled so wide.

"I truly did not know that. And I'm not just saying that. Suddenly the sun doesn't seem so far away." He said and laid his head up, as if he could feel the suns light hit his face and he seemed perfectly relaxed.

"How did you know that?" Edward asked and looked at me. His eyes a deep deep gold, almost of the edge of black.

"I used to serve a man who was obsesses with outer space. I forget what his occupation was but he made so menny discovers. He even had a theory that stars are suns that are just farther away from earth."

"That's stupid, stars are stars, maybe they can be smaller then the suns, like mini-suns but nothing in this universe is as big as the sun."

"Are you always so sure of yourself?" I asked.

"I would like to be, but no."

"Someday you'll see that there's things you don't comprehend." I said and watched as some clouds rolled over the moon.

"Do you believe in mythical creatures?" Edward asked abruptly and 2 things seemed to click.

"I would like to think so... do you?" I asked.

"Of course not." He said very fast. I kind of expected that so I didn't tell him what I would have. Instead, as the clouds rolled past, letting the moonlight shine again, I changed the subject.

"What are we Edward?"

"Your human of course!" Edward said and tensed slightly.

"Oh I know that... I mean are we... friends?" I asked and Edward sighed.

"We shouldn't be, but yes, we are." I had no idea how to respond. He was right, a slave and a master... but.

"I agree but I thought you only wanted your music and that after you would rather hang out with people like Victoria."

"At first I did. But I wouldn't hand out with people like Victoria. High class people are rather... snobbish, by the way, you surprised me by being so kind to them, Whats wrong?"

"What?"

"Oh don't give me that. You've never been obedient, I doubt that Victoria was that intimidating."

"well, I was just thinking." I said I didn't know how to approach this subject, I hardly understood it myself.

"Yes." Edward encouraged me.

"well I had something on my mind, I was wondering about if you really meant we could be friends or if you were just going to forget about me." I was very surprised when Edward gave a light chuckle.

"Trust me when I say I could live forever and never forget you."

"Do you always speak like your immortal?" I asked and he did tense again.

"I don't mean to."

"I know, but it's weird that out of all the people I think could be a mythical creature, your the one who acts like it the most like one."

"I'm no 'super' man." **(Referring to a man with supper ability's, not the super hero.)**

"I don't suspect _you _to be." I said. I knew there was something almost godlike about him, but I doubt something supernatural.

"Oh really, and so you suspect someone _else _in the house is supernatural?" Edward seemed almost smug.

"So what if I do?"

"Nothing, but who is it?"

"Who said I had to tell you."

"Well, if it's to do with one of my slaves being a Vampire I have the right to know."

"I never said anything about vampires." Edward tensed.

"I suppose fairy's or pixie's then?" He joked.

"No, well maybe Alice." I said lightly and Edward burst out laughing so I fallowed along.

"That truly would have been a better mythical creature for her."

"And Angela?" I asked playing a game.

"A witch maybe." Edward suggested.

"Nah, thats more Lauren." Edward must have understood my joke because we were both laughing again.

"So, are you going to tell me." He seemed truly curious and I new he wouldn't laugh at me or call me mad.

"I think James might be a night crawler... something, something evil." I said and Edward looked deep in thought so I continued.

"I know this is going to sound stupid to but I suspect V-"

"Edward, desert is ready." Victoria said with her dress sparkling in the moonlight. Her flaming red hair still in that bun though it looked ready to spring free any minute.

"Yes, thank you." He said and got up.

"You should go to bed. There will be plenty of work in the morning." He said and left. I took one last look at the moon before retreating to bed feeling like even though I belonged in the Twilight, I was in for an adventure here.

**See, even Bella likes it in my story, but all the characters belong to the Twilight realm and SM. lol  
**

**I really really hope you like this chapter. I did try to add more Edward/Bella and I figured out how she knows he's a Vamp and it's really dramatic! So look forward to the next few chapters!!! **

**Oh and tell me what you thought of the deed! I was proud of it when I finished it and I hope the clues not too obvious. Eeeee! Review and I love you! **


	5. Chapter 5 Owe Me

**Chapter 5 (Owe me) **

**Okay, Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**someone asked me about if Carlisle has ever owned this house before and the answer is No. Carlisle owns the house so it's his signature on the deed at the moment and thats why his name is there.**

**Let me tell you how truly sorry I am and I have no excuse. Still, As an apology the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow and it's "Edward's birthday surprise" so look forward to it! **

B.P.O.V

I woke to see that again, Angela was not in her bed though I woke up at the right time. Angela's mom was doing her job in the morning and I went with her to wake up the Cullen's. But Angela's mom seemed to have a little less experience because I had to wake _her_ up for the morning bath and instead of going to Alice's and Jasper's room first like Angela showed me, she went to Carlisle's and Esme's. I didn't stop her but fallowed her to make sure she did the right things.

Carlisle and Esme's room was by far the biggest yet most homely, there wasn't anything to sharp or anything that screamed expensive though it probably was. There was an empty vase on a small table with 2 chairs in the corner and fine art of reds and purples surrounded the walls along with the new invention of pictures. The black and white realistic image was very unique in it's own way. The bed was the biggest thing out of it all and to my surprise, Esme was already up, in a night dress and looked like she was about to get into bed rather then get out.

"Oh, I thought you would go to Alice's and Jasper's room first." Esme said and Carlisle rolled over on the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'll do that tomorrow, but what are you doing up." Angela's mother asked

"Well, I'm just nervous for my sons 18th birthday. Needing to wed and all." She said and Angela's mother smiled,

"Don't worry too much on it. Edward has his head on strait so he'll make the right choice, and even if he doesn't, he has a whole family to set him strait." Esme smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Sarah, I'll be fine, umm, can you have some tea sent up pleas? I think I'll just stay in the room with Carlisle for a little while longer, he deserves some time to relax,-"

"No no, I'm up." Carlisle said and pushed his front side up with his arms, almost like a push up. His chest and arm muscles flexed and he really did look like a god, If gods were kind like I imagined that is.

For a second I contemplated if he really was a god, him and Edward certainly fit the part, but even surrounded by that aura of light and goodness, there was something, an instinct maybe, that told me whatever he was, if not human, was no god either, then I smirked at myself, I had never been the one to believe in mythical creatures but now I thought about them all the time, I don't know the reason, maybe it's the same reason I told Edward about my hunch of James even though I didn't know weather to believe it myself, anyway, whatever the reason, the question is weather I should linger on these thoughts...

"No sir, you need your rest, I'll bring up some nice tea and flowers for you, Alice had all the decorations and plans made so you have time to sleep in. I'll be right back. Bella, get everyone else ready well I boil the water and pick the flowers." She said and left. I went over to the window and opened the curtain as the sun started to rise

"What do you want to wear?" I asked but my eyes were on the sunrise.

"Thank you for forgiving my son." Esme said and that drew my eyes away to look at her.

"What?" I asked.

"The peach/yellow dress with the swirl patters of brown on the bottom part of it." She said with a knowing smile and I went and got her the dress.

"Carlisle?"

"I'll dress myself thank you." He said and laid back in bed, facing the ceiling. I bowed and went to Edwards room next. The first thing I looked at was the book shelf that was a secret passage. Then my eyes wandered to the record player where there was a light music playing.

"Good Morning Bella." Edward said though he did not move from his bed. He was facing the ceiling and he had his hands behind his head.

"Good Morning Edward. What would you like to wear?" I asked and went over to the window to open the blinds.

"Whatever is in the closet is good." He said and still stared at the sealing. I nodded even though he wasn't looking and picked something that I figured would look good on him (Witch wasn't hard) Then existed the room as the music stopped.

"I have new orders for you." Edward said quickly.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" I asked though I think my tone was meaner then I meant it. Edward didn't seem fazed.

"I don't want you cooking, Alice has already gotten the schedule for the chiefs done and she doesn't need another person so you will only help with the cake. Thats going to be made before the party so for the remainder, you will be a maid and serving the food to the guessed and also to the Cullen table." He said and sat up.

"Why?" I asked and took a few steps to him. He didn't seem to mind me asking but he thought about it for a long time.

"Well, it's a big event for me – for society, and I didn't want you to miss it." He seemed almost embarrass, it didn't suit him but it was cute.

"Edward, are you saying that you want me to go to your birthday party?" I asked and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Maybe. So, whats with waking my parents up early?" He asked.

"Angela's mom seems to be a little rusty." I told him.

"She has that almost scatter brained personality. Sometimes she can remember the most unimportant things and then sometimes she forgets where she put stuff and it's right in her hand." I laughed at that and then really sat on the bed crossed legged. Edward seemed to be getting more comfortable because he was cross legged in front of me as well. I felt as if I was chatting with an old friend. Not talking to my master.

"Why am I not surprised. That seems like her, she's like an animal shape shifter, cause some animals are really smart and some can't remember something for more then 20 seconds."

"No, I disagree. We need at least one human in this house, you just have mythical creatures on the brain." He said and we both laughed. The sun was almost peeking when I remembered I had to wake up everyone else.

"I should go wake everybody else up." I told Edward as he nodded and held out his hands so I could use them to pull myself up, but as I was, I lost my footing

and I found myself falling forward. My Chest hit Edward's cold, hard one and if he hadn't fallen back on the bed I probably would have gotten hurt. If I didn't know better I would say he was made of stone.

I don't know when I closed my eyes but when I opened them, Edward was under me and I knew his expression of shock matched mine. It wasn't like when Edward tried to seduce me, this time I knew he felt that almost painful fluttering feeling in his stomach like mine and my senses seemed to work on overtime. I was completely aware of our chests touching, my legs on either side of his, and my elbows just above his shoulders at the perfect angle for me to play with his hair. Like his eyes, mine went to his lips and back, Edward closed his eyes, leaned forward a bit and took a deep breath, he held it for a few seconds and my mind raced with one thought, _"All I need to do is lean in."_

"Edward! We need to do some last minute preparations." Alice's voice broke through the door and we both seemed to snap back to reality. I got off the bed and Edward went over to the bathroom. Alice knocked again and I had no idea what to do.

"Bella, I know your in there too so open this door!" I think she was trying to sound firm but it sounded more like a grumpy little girl so I opened the door and there was Alice, still in her white night dress, pouting like a little girl as I thought with Jasper smirking behind her.

"What are you doing up Lady Alice?" I asked as Jasper went past me, right into the bathroom.

"I'm so used to waking up at a certain time that I guess it just happened." She didn't miss a beat with her answer, nor did she ask me about not waking her up.

"Now, come here." Alice said and went into Edwards closet, I fallowed her but before I even got to the closet door she was out with a special tux.

"This is what Edward must wear for his birthday, am I understood?" She asked and I nodded.

"Very well then, everyone else knows what they are wearing and I'll wake Lady Rosalie and Lord Emmett up so you may continue with your morning rituals, now I think Ms. Webber needs some help picking up the Flowers she dropped." Alice said and ran into the bathroom as well. I was confused for a second but then looked over by the stairs to see Angela's mom picking up a bunch of flowers off the floor with a plate of tea in her hands. I ran over and grabbed the tray before she was picking up flowers _and_ broken glass.

"Oh, thank you dear now. I'll be with you in a second, if you could take that to Carlisle and Esme. She said and I did. When I walked in Esme and Carlisle were sharing a sweet kiss, It was small but it was the first time they had a show of physical affection. **(Even in other fanfic's how many times do Carlisle and Esme kiss?)**

They were standing by the window, Esme's dress glowing white and training out. She had her elbows on either shoulder and her hands gripped his hair. Carlisle's chest was exposed with a button down shirt and he made bed-head look like something you would wear to a Gala. The intensity of the kiss was so passionate and pure that I was in a stunned awe. The fact that two people could love each other so completely. To always be there for eachother.

I wanted to cry.

I have always wondered what it would be like. I would never emit it, not even to myself, but I think it in times when I'm in hope or despair. What it would be like to have someone love you so deeply, To care about you and protect you. Even I, a protector urned for that.

My thoughts drifted to what Edwards lips would have felt like on mine, back there only a minute ago. I could have felt something softer then the silk sheets we were lying on.

The image of silk sheets made my mind wander to thoughts I would not consider lady like for even a moment. I didn't know what was worse, thinking like that or actually enjoying the thoughts...

"Oh! How is it people are sneaking up on me today!" Esme yelled and put a hand on her chest.

"My apology's." I said and set the flowers in the empty vase that lay on the table.

**(The first time they were caught off guard was because they were getting ready for bed and expected that they had lots of time because they were usually woken up last and the second time was because they were distracted wile kissing)**

"It's quite alright dear, It had been an eventful morning. So, tomorrow's the big day. I suspect some guests will be arriving early, like the Leathel's family so like the staff already knows, you need to address us as Master and Mistress. Now pleas do not let us distract you. Continue with your daily jobs." she said and went over to take a sip of her tea. We bowed and left but my thoughts still lingered.

3rd person, (Edwards bathroom)

"Why would you do that to me Alice! You could have interrupted us earlier!"

"I didn't know she was going to fall on you earlier, besides, it was cute." She said but that didn't change Edward's mood as he had a hot shower. Alice and Jasper were talking to him on the other side. After awhile moments like that stopped getting awkward.

"Then why did you stop us then?"

"Because! You 2 would have kissed."

"Would I have... you know, hurt her?"

"I'm not going to answer that, but you would start being all 'I kissed her and she doesn't know what I am, my non-life sucks' and she would be all ' why did he push me away, my life sucks' and we'll all be hating each other and thinking our lives suck! So not yet!"

"Besides, your still in denial of liking her and no offense, but I kind of don't want to handle hay wire emotions." He said and laughed.

"Oh yah. And that." She said like she just had to make a comment there.

"Okay, okay, be sure of myself before we go anywhere... got it, now can you get out." He asked.

"Edward! Are you really embarrassed even though were brother and sister!" She asked.

"Now now Alice, he's a prude."

"Yah, maybe I should have just left them alone."

"Out!"

"Okay okay." She laughed and they left. Edward sighed before getting out of the shower.

B.P.O.V

I was in the barn and Mike was showing Eric the fastest way to climb trees while all the horses were roaming around. It was the perfect opportunity. The Dead was obviously hinting twords the barn and it was up to me to find it.

The promise from Angela rang in my head but I ignored it. _As long as no one sees me it'll be fine. _And started.

"Okay, Ummm... maybe that left left thing had something to do with it, Go straight through", I told myself and kept walking till I hit the back wall, "Right" I said and turned and kept walking, "Left" I told myself and walked as far left as possible "And left again." I said but just hit another wall, I inspected the wall till my hands were splintered from the old wood, the only think that seemed weird was the fact that the main supports were maid from black marble, but so was the entire house, it was a precaution that was took so that no one could demolish it, even fire wouldn't bring this building down.

My next guess was Spirits stable, I walked over and moved the hay around, it really felt like I was digging, then I just hit wood. Hard, flat, plain wood. I knocked on it and it wasn't hallow. It was just an ordinary stable floor. I examined around but there was nothing suspicious about that either. By the end, my fingers felt like they were on fire from all the splinters from feeling the wood, it's weird how small things seemed to hurt more then bigger ones. I even tried prying the corners of the floor open but it wouldn't budge, I even looked for a trap thing wear it could open from the inside, (like Edwards room) but there was none.

My last check was under the barn and I went outside and around. The ground the barn was built on was flat so there was so areas wear the barn was being supported.

"Your not going to find anything, a million people have searched here, if you dig near it, the barn continues down as marble walls but thats just so that the barn doesn't get blown over by a tornado or something."

"Oh Mike!" I said and he smiled at me.

I've been searching the barn for the past 3 years, trust me, it's not around the barn, there in one trap door though." He said and my interest was peeked.

"Where?" I asked.

"It leads under the house, no one goes down there though." He said.

"Why?"

"Cause no one came back up. It's at the back of the barn, we know for sure that it's a trap though."

"Can you show me?" I asked.

"No, the previous owners 2 generations ago found it and sealed it up. But heres something I found all on my own." He said and lead me back into the barn. He went to spirits stables and in front or it, he dug. I just watched as he called me over.

"It's Gage's Symbol." He said and I went to look. He had cleared the hay quite a bit and on the floor, there was a plate of black marble, and hard to see, but when light hit it, you could make out something carved out of it.

"Whats the symbol look like?" I asked, not being able to make out what it is in the carving.

"It's a sideways horse shoe with liquid poring out of it to make a 'G' There used to be a giant one in front of the fireplace in the living room but the Cullen's replaced it with there 'Cullen Crest' or so I heard, You know, the lion symbol?"

"I've never really payed it attention."

"It's pretty cool, anyway, when I told the Cullen's about it, They started making Gage's crests to fit it, like out of black marble and gold and diamond, they must have used every element but when they put it in there, nothing happened, eventually they gave up and couldn't figure out what it meant."

"Why hasn't anyone told me about this earlier?"

"They don't know, the Cullen's and I keep it a secret."

"Then why are you telling me this?" I asked, tensing up.

"I need a favor and now you owe me one."

"What do you want, and be vary careful cause I could always tell the Cullen's that you betrayed them and told me."

"No you wouldn't, I've heard about you, you'd never betray a slave." He said and I glared, he had caught me.

"Don't be like that Bella, I just need... well." Mike looked like a nervous wreck.

"What is it?" I asked, a little more sympathetic to his nervous face.

"I've had this crush on a girl for awhile..."

"Who?"

"Well, I'm going to have to tell you sooner or later, Lauren."

"What!" I nearly screamed, I had never even _liked _her, what could he want from me evolving her?

"I need you to tell me what she likes, what type of men is she into? You had a good guess about Angela, can you work your Goddess of Freedom Magic and free me of all this anxiety about trying to get to know her without seeming to into her.

"Mike, you need to get to know her on your own. How about I introduce you." I said and Mike nodded." Truth be told, I was more then glad it wasn't something to big, for a second I thought I was going to have to date him or something. The lunch bell rang and we covered up the plank and left.

"By the way, Ben and I didn't pull this prank on you but Eric's been sitting outside hiding in the bushes and staring at the horses for the past hour, you see, I told him that new people frighten them and they attack anyone who they don't know, but they like to jump the fence so they need to be watched." he said and laughed.

"Has he been sitting there this entire time?"

"Yep." He said and called Eric over. He came running over out of a bush I had no idea he was hiding in, on the way over Eric was taking twigs and leaves out of his hair and cloths.

"Did the horses attack you?" I asked and laughed, he looked at me for a second and then glared at Mike.

"I know you wouldn't lie to me Bella. Mike was tricking me to make me hind in the bushes for an hour, wasn't he?" He asked and pulled a branch from his shirt.

"Yep, most of the horses are really friendly." I said honestly and Mike glared. Eric nodded and then jumped on Mike, they were rolling around wrestling but you could tell it was more play then fight. As they rolled away I ran ahead to get my lunch. I wanted to see how Ben was doing and before that I had to make an introduction so I didn't stay in debt.

I grabbed a sandwich witch was just more cold cuts cause the cooking group didn't have time but no one complained. Least of all me. I walked after to Jessica's and Lauren's table and they invited me happily, they gossiped for a little bit and I was waiting for Mike. Eric walked in first with a smug grin and Mike nervously walked in after, he had dirt all over his cloths and some on his cheek and you could tell that hay and grass had been stuffed in his shirt. I tried not to laugh but let out a small giggle.

"Now what are you giggling about?" Jessica asked with a light tone but his eyes held a sense of excitement, something new to talk about.

"Oh, I was just thinking how Angela's going to scold me cause I told her I would visit during lunch and I'm already late. - Hey Mike, Eric! Over here! - You girls should get to know those 2, there really nice." I said and they looked a little disapproving at the 2 of them but wouldn't say no cause they didn't want to get on my bad side, they were covered in dirt and leaves but my deal was to introduce them, I never said when, so I got up and left and hoped that maybe Mike could look past Lauren's outer appearance.

At first I had no idea wear to go and was walking around blandly, then I heard giggling. Angela's giggling and a more masculine chuckle from Ben. I fallowed it and my thought's were more or less revolving around _"Go Ben!" _

I tried not to feel ashamed as I peeked in, Ben looked worse then I thought, he's nose was swollen to twice it's size and rapped in a bandage that made it 2 more sizes bigger, I would have laughed if it was only his nose, but he had bruises and cuts and other things all around. Still, he was sitting up on the bed and the 2 of them were laughing and chatting and Angela was beaming, yep, my thoughts were right '_Go Ben!'_

"Nock Nock" I said and opened the door, they looked at me and Angela and Ben smiled at once.

"Bella! You came to visit!" He sounded like a cheerful little kid. I laughed and rubbed the top of his head. He winced and I pulled away.

"Sorry, I've been having a bit of a headache. So, how do I look?" He asked and chuckled.

"Be happy, I've seen plenty worse, and they didn't have a doctor." I said and the mood turned sour.

"Tell us." Angela said and sat down. I didn't want to but it would be good for slaves to know what other slaves go through, so I took a deep breath.

"I don't know wear to begin, Infections can be worse then the tortures, infections kill slowly, there was this nice old man who sat next to me when we were in a ship, crossing to god knows were. Anyway, he had a gold crowned tooth from when he was 12 and had a nice family before they went bankrupt, anyway, one of the salesmen found out about it and removed it with a rusty spoon.-" I said and Angela put a hand to her mouth and Ben was turning a little purple.

"It was really hard to watch. After 3 days, his gums were black and retreating up his teen so they looked twice as big... we didn't really eat much on the ship, but what we did eat, he couldn't. He eventually died of blood poisoning." Ben looked ready to puke and Angela looked close to tears, it wasn't like they new the guy, but they both did have the ability to be rather empathetic with situations they had never faced themselves. I thought better of continuing, but did anyway, choosing vary wisely.

"I was working for a Chinese Lord when I found out about Chinese water torture, it's were they strap a man down on a table, and use a device to drop one drop of water at a time on the persons forehead till they go mad." I told them and they looked a little more relaxed. I didn't tell them about how eventually the water will eat through there head, to die with water dripping into your brain, and you can feel it all. I had never actually faced this torture but knew someone who had...

"Theres also the smaller tortures, the most painful... have you ever bumped the back of your hand, and it hurt for a long time?" I asked and Ben shook his head but Angela nodded.

"Well, those nerves are in both your hands and feet, and if you press on those, just the right way, it's suppose to put you in so much pain you have an inability to scream." I told them and rubbed the back of my hands, going over small, faint scars.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"I don't remember... but that pain was one of a kind." I told them and gave a soft smile. A reassuring smile.

"Theres also the splinter under the finger nail torture, the pain dulls slightly after a few minutes but the pain keeps up, for about a month it hurts when you touch anything. The smaller the scar, the more it seems to burn." I told them and mind was going a thousand different places at once. Memories... memories I both want to forget and share with the world.

"And some things hurt more then torture." I told them and a bright smile filled my mind. The bell rang making all 3 of us jump. I seemed to be snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry, so Ben, how are you feeling." I asked politely, Ben gave me a look that told me 'are you kidding?'

"A hell of a lot better then I thought." He said and gave Angela's hand a squeeze.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you guys all that. I better cheer you guys up." I said and was racking my brain... the 'Why'd the chicken cross the road' may not work that much here.

"Yah, and how are you going to do that."

"I told them about Mike asking me to introduce him to Lauren, they still looked a little shaken up so I told about the Eric in the bush, prank and how he met Lauren wile his shirt was full of sticks. By the end of the story, they were giggling.

"Shouldn't you get back to work?" Angela asked?

"Eh, I'm skipping with you." I said and she blushed.

"I'll be working Tomorrow, I promise." She said and I nodded.

"That's good cause your mom's gotten a little rusty." I told her and she smiled sadly, like she new what I meant.

"How about you Ben?"

"Ha, I'm not letting anyone see me working with this nose till the bandage doesn't make it look like a melon." He sounded relatively happy and then sobered up.

"But, I guess people have worked looking worse then this."

"But not funnier... Listen Ben, Caring about yourself is the natural way of things, I've seen slaves kill each other over a piece of bread, and It's not because they didn't like each other, it's because thinking about yourself is the way the world works. You need consider yourself and then others - "

"And you? Do you put yourself or others first?" Ben asked.

"I... I think of all of us as equals, I am the same as a king, who is the same as the man who polishes the kings shoes." I said firmly.

"That's what truly makes you a leader. Maybe I want to be like that!"

"I am no leader. I have no more power then anyone else."

"But you have a voice. " He insisted.

"So do you, so does Angela, the only difference is if we choose to use it."

"Then I'll learn to speak as well. Tomorrow I'll work to." He said and I beamed. Ben was trying to be a better person, and I was helping him.

"Ben, How would you like to learn how to read?" I asked and He looked stunned.

"What?"

"Well, you could be a vary smart person, I don't know when I'll have the time, but I want to help." I told him and he gave me a giant smile back.

"Thank you." And he meant it.

* * * *

When I got to the stables, Mike gave me something of a glare, he still had sticks in his shirt and his hair was ruffled and his cheek was red.

"Eric, you punched him?" I asked, slightly shocked. I didn't really see Eric as a violent guy. Especially over a prank.

"Nope, he said and bit into an apple. "That's Lauren's handy work. He -"

"I meant to say 'Nice Shirt'"

"Yah, well we all heard nice boobs." He laughed and I was clutching my sides. I couldn't remember when I had laughed so hard.

"Hey! Come on, I was nervous, stuttering and had sticks in my shirt!"

"It still showed your true colors." I said and Mike blushed. Not vary manly, but it wasn't like any of us considered him one at the moment.

"Don't worry bout it Mike, Lauren's not the best women out there, I mean, I know what a cool guy you are." His eyes lit up, "Really"

_Oh Boy. _

"Ummm, yah, well, we better get to work." I told him and spent the rest of the time till dinner avoiding him.

By the time the dinner bell rang, I ran to the dining area. To my surprise, Ben and Angela were there 2, and there were many whisperer going around. Mike, Eric and I sat next to them. Mike even made a comment to Ben about his nose but Ben made a comment to him about his shirt and Eric made a comment about his cheek so in the end, we were all in a pretty good mood. Well, James seemed to be glaring but Angela and him never made eye contact, so it's all good.

"Hmm mmm... Umm.. excuse me, Alice asked me to make an announcement." Angela's mother's high pitched voice rose up. She got up on her bench. She was holding a piece of paper and her bonny hands were shaking, not out of fear they just were.

"Oh drat, I can't seem to see the words properly." She said and squinted on the page.

"Allow me to mother." Angela said and took the paper from her. Her next words were firm and clear.

"Cleaning staff, Bella, Angela, James, Cody and Marco, report to the Ball room at once!" She said and an entire table got up with existed wipers. We rushed along and the only word I thought would make any clue was 'Fitting.'

Needless to say, the ball room was beautiful. The chandelier had been polished and was sparkling, the tables had the finest light blue cloths. The silverware was placed but not the plates, In the center of every table was a light blue delicate vase with a single blue Farisa. The blinds had been changed to light blue and were closed to keep the ball room's appearance a secret from both media and gussets.

Even though there had to be more tables around the sides then ever before, there was still enough room in the middle to dance. The bar had been polished and seemed newly stocked and the platform on the Cullen's table's left had instruments that looked new and ready to be played. Also, because the Cullen's table was higher then everyone else's, the cake and gifts were going to go in front of them. **(If you've ever been to a wedding in a hall, it looks a lot like that.) **

The table was empty because the cake was going to be made tomorrow, but under the table, were 5 gifts... gifts. Suddenly I felt dreadful. I had never even considered getting anything for Edward for his birthday. The thought had never even crossed my mind. I felt bad for that and part of me asked itself 'Who cares' but a bigger part of me knew. I wanted to get him something. And the dread of knowing that I could never get him something he couldn't get himself haunted me.

"Okay!" Alice pipped up. I had looked at them for the first time. All the Cullen's weren't there, just Alice, Esme, and Carlisle.

"We now have your outfits ready so they will be in front of your dorms in the morning. James, I want you to choose 6 of your most handsome and trustworthy men to get into groups of 2 to treat the carriages when they arrive. Eric will remain with the other 2 stable boys so that they can feed the horses as they arrive. James, you will be at the front doors, announcing who is coming in. Cody, Marco, The bar has been newly stocked so go make sure we have everything and you know wear everything is." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Now cleaning staff, there are 20 tables and 10 of you, not only do you have to waitress with speed and grace, but you will also walk around with trays of food for some of the time so prepare yourself. Bella, you yourself will be among them. And Angela, not only will you be looking after the staff, but you will be making constant reports to Carlisle on how things are going. This is my brothers birthday, pleas lets not get this wrong." She said and we all nodded.

"Vary good, I wish you all good night." She said and sat down. We walked out quietly, a sense of importance among us, tomorrow was going to be a vary big day Indeed.

* * * *

I hate to say it, but watering the plants could be truly boring, you basically went from plant to plant, stood there for a minute and moved on. Still all the plants were beautiful, even when closed up for the night. The moon was now 3 quarters open. Not the brightest but it lit up the garden just fine.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and jumped but when I looked there was no one there, then I looked to the other side and there was Edward, a giant smile and his face and a white Earth Lilly, in his hands.

"Here, he said and handed it to me. I took it and the glow coming off him made me smile as well.

"You know you shouldn't pick flowers from the garden." I told him rather then saying thank you. It didn't seem to dampen his mood, almost brighten it actually.

"It's my garden."

"Carlisle dedicated the garden to Esme, so technically it is hers more then yours."

"Yes, but he bought the house for all of us. So even though Esme is the official owner, as long as she specifically tells me not to pick the flowers then I do have a right to." He smiled knowing he had won this round. I let out a defeated sigh.

"Tell me something I don't know again." He said and again, I let out another sigh, this time annoyance.

"Is this to become a nightly ritual? Every night we will come here argue, I will tell you a fact and then we go to bed like nothing happened?" I asked him angrily.

"Well, I would say I act like 'nothing happened' but why not do this every day. It's not like it's a bad way to spend a lifetime."

"It will get tiresome. Then what, you just move on, do something else?"

"You don't know if it will get tiresome."

"Then how about when I run out of facts?"

"I know it will never grow tiresome because no matter what we talk about, even when arguing, I'm enjoying myself. I can never truly predict what your going to say and even if I could you still surprise me. No one ever wins an argument with me unless they use there power. But you do it using your words." He said and my conversation with Ben and Angela flashed through my mind.

"_But you have a voice. " He insisted. _

"Yes, I find myself enjoying out conversations as well."

"Your drowning the flower." He pipped up and I realized I was so deep in thought I had stopped walking.

"Yikes." I said and moved on to my last flower.

"See, you could have said 'Oh' or 'Oops' or apologize but you said 'Yikes.'" He told me as if to prove his point. I guess 'Yikes' wouldn't be a vary normal response...

"Orange juice is better then Milk." I told him, still staring at the flower.

"What?"

"When baking cake or cookies. Orange juice is better to use then Milk." I said and he flashed me a brilliant crooked smile.

_* * * * _

I was sitting on my sleeping bad when Angela came in, looking exhausted but happy.

"I had missed a lot of work in one day." She said and laid down. I was so caught up reading my Jane Austen book that I hadn't even realized she had placed a vase with a white Rose on the night table. It was a nice way to brighten up the room.

"Now you know how much we need you." I said and she gave me a grateful smile.

"Mmmmm, Bella, do you think it's wrong of me. To like Ben after just breaking up with James." her voice was quiet and we were both lying down, looking at the ceiling.

"Naaa... but, you really like him. Don't you." I asked and she sighed happily.

"Yes, I never even realized it. James was strong and smart and god knows handsome. I thought that was what to look for in a man but Ben... He's sweet. Clumsy and he can ramble, but he always has the best interest at heart and he makes me smile..." She drifted and turned to her side. I kept staring at the ceiling till my eyes drifted shut to a dreamless sleep.

**I wish I could tell you how sorry I truly am for taking this long to post. I hope you can trust me when I say I'll try to post more often. And I am reading your reviews and treasuring them with all my might. **

**I'm in Greece at the moment. It basically costs 8 euro a day to get Internet for this computer and I can't post if I don't have Internet, but that hasn't stopped me from writing and now I'm more determined them ever. **

**I talked to this english professor in Greece and he told me not to give up and told me a bunch of stuff that was just the thing I need to get fired up again. I'm proud to say I'm out of a massive writers block pit and can't wait to continue. However it's late and my grandparents are yelling at me so I'll continue this story tomorrow morning. **

**Pleas forgive me and I'd like to hear your thoughts on wear the chamber of gold is and how it's hidden. I now officially have it all figured out and can't wait. **

**Well, the next chapters Edward's birthday Bash! I know there hasn't been much of the Cullen's in this chap but I hope it wasn't to boring, I know it sucks that the secondary characters have as much of a position as the primary and it must be such a drag to read about it but try to suck it up. (Light sarcasm involved in previous sentence) **

**Love you all and hope I can hear from you. (Also introducing for the first time my new Pen Name) **

**Love, The Little Spaz **

**P.S Tell my what you think of the pen name. I feel a little bad changing it because I originally grew popular with Moon_in_the_twilight, but I really think The little Spaz suits me more. Whatever your opinion, I'm excited to hear it... or read it. **

*** * * * **

**Well, like I said, a vary nice professor in English came and I gave him my account and he said he was going to read it and that made me scared shitless, tee hee, but it also got me evaluating my work on a novel level. **

**I found that I would make many differences. Like I would really study more about the time zone and how they did things, I would learn more about architectural designing for the house, and I probably would have looked up the proper way to make a deed.**

**I basically found that I was using my imagination for a big part of this book and when I thought of it as a fantasy that was made for pure enjoyment, that was fine, but on a public level wear everyone (If they had read twilight or not), would see it, suddenly I felt that everything was on an amateur level, I really saw how far I needed to go to get to my goal of writing, but I also saw how far I had come. And I truly realized that I would have gotten no wear if it wasn't for you guys, Thank you. **

**Truly, I don't know how else to get my gratitude across, Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6 Anniversary

**Chapter 6 (Anniversary)**

**Thank you for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

B.P.O.V

The next morning it was raining. How it could rain on a day like today was beyond me. Personally, it made me feel sluggish, but everyone else seemed unaffected by this and Angela went outside to pick up our outfits for today. They looked better then I thought.

They were probably a French design and was basically a black dress that kind of puffed out at the end, with a white half apron thing that had white lace at the bottom and a white hair accessory. The thing that made me think it was French was the buttoned turtle neck and the small puffed sleeves.

I felt good in the nice outfit and small black heals. Angela was dressed the same but her outfit was a dark blue rather then black to represent a higher position. Once we were done changing, Angela and I went to the Cullen's sleeping chambers, same as normal.

By the time we had gotten to Alice's room, she was up, dressed and dancing around the room. I had never really been a fan of yellow on people, but Alice really made it work. It went just passed her knees and flared out as she twirled. Basic but beautiful. Jasper wasn't dressed yet but he just sat crossed legged at the edge of the bed as they talked happily. Nothing for us to do, we both went to Rosalie and Emmet's room.

"Since the dresses are more fancy then normal, they need some help dressing." She explained and so I saw Rosalie's and Emmet's room for the first time. It was by far the most grand. Deep red blanket and curtains. The bed also had a canopy with a see through red fabric to match as well. The 2 of them were still asleep.

I really didn't want to be the one to wake them up so I went to open the window blinds.

"Milady, time to get dressed." Angela said and Rosalie slowly opened her eyes and rose with grace.

"Thank you Angela. I'll put my make up on in the bathroom as you get the dress ready."

"Should we wake Emmett up now?"

"No, no, just leave the sleepy oaf." As if he was listening, he let out a big snore and then continued with little snoring.

"Vary well then." Angela said and went to get the dress as Lady Rosalie went to the bathroom, I just awkwardly stood there, waiting to be useful.

"So, your 'The Goddess of Freedom'?" A male voice asked and I looked at Emmett, sitting up on his bed.

"That's what they've been calling me." I told him honestly.

"Listen, I don't have a problem with what you and my brother do. But you be careful with what you tell him. He's, well he's vary easily hurt, even without the other person knowing." He said and Rosalie stepped out of the bathroom, ending out discussion. She looked a little bit madder then when she woke up and her tone had grown stronger.

"Emmett, the bathrooms free for you." She said and Emmett laughed and went inside. Now, I've tightened a corset before, but Rosalie seemed to want it as tight as it could go.

"Milady, any tighter and you'll suffocate." I tried to reason with her but she just said back that she'd be fine, I honestly didn't think so. I've seen people nearly die and die due to corsets, it wasn't as uncommon as some people though but it _was_ her choice so I yanked at the strings again.

By the end of it she did look like a true Goddess, she wore a tight red dress that went down to her feet and looked like it was new in Paris. I wouldn't have been surprised if it was.

"You may go now, I'll help Emmett." She said and sounded happy again. As we were leaving Angela told me that Rosalie was always in a better mood when she got to dress up.

"You wake Edward up fast and meet me to help Esme." She said and hurried on. I walked into Edwards room to have him listening to some music. He sat in the chair next to his player and had his eyes closed, a solemn look on his face.

"That outfit suits you." He said and looked up. Something seemed off.

"Did you not get a lot of sleep?" I asked and he chucked darkly.

"Something like that. I just rather detest party's." He told me turned off the music. Once he got up I finally saw what he was wearing.

"Alice told me you needed to wear another outfit." I said and he shrugged. It wasn't that he didn't look good in the outfit, it's just that he was under-dressed.

"It's my anniversary, can't I wear what I want."

"Why do you call your birthday that?"

"Well, it's not the day I was born, so it's not my real _birth _day. It's the anniversary of the day I was born."

"I suppose, fine then, have a happy anniversary of your birthday." I told him and went to his closet.

"Thank you. What are you doing in my closet?"

"Here it is." I said and walked over with he proper outfit."

"Must I?" He asked and he sounded almost childish.

"Unless you wish me to face Alice's wrath." And he didn't complain.

* * * *

I walked over to the Master Cullen's Bedchamber and gave a soft knock before entering. Carlisle was already dressed and Angela was fixing Esme's hair.

" Good morning Bella." Esme said cheerfully. She wore an older fashioned brown dress that puffed out quite a bit and had a nice diamond broach on, the bottom of her dress had diamonds as well and her jewelry seemed to sparkle. She looked like a pure bread Queen. Angela was at the moment, taking out the last curler.

"Bella, help me put it up." Angela said and we both got to work. We decided it would be all up with diamonds in it. Carlisle sat patiently on the bed and watched as we worked. I slight smile on his face and I look of pure content. How he could look that happy watching his wife get her hair done for 10 minutes is quite the mystery. She thanked us. And we went down stares.

Unlike the last time, Angela didn't ring the big bell, everyone was already up and waiting. There new outfits like mine only the cooking crews outfits were dark red. Angela had memorized what needed to be done today and was telling the girls one point at a time.

" Okay, I'm sorry if it was your day off today but you know the rules, no day off on special occasions. We need every hand we can get.

The men actually woke up on time for there bath today so they'll be joining us for breakfast on time today.

Bethany, Jessica, Zoe, and Rachel will be cleaning up the Cullen's chambers today, the rest will go wake up the guests and be nice! They traveled here from Italy so they must be tired.

"Bella, instead of serving breakfast with me, You'll be helping Lauren design the cake -"

"I can do it on my own." Lauren said and little uneasily.

"Cullen's orders. You have a problem, you go to them." She said and she didn't speak up again.

"Okay everyone! Get to work!" She said and everyone queried away. Lauren grabbed my arm and pulled me with the others in the cooking staff. When we got to the kitchens, the ovens and stoves were heated up immediately and they started with the Cullen's and Guests meals. Lauren pulled me past them to a not as crowded section of the kitchen, there, all the ingredients had been set out. Lauren quickly got to work putting the ingredients in the bole.

"You should use less flower, that way the cake will be more moist."

"I know what I'm doing." She said and continued on.

"Are you making Vanilla? If so you should-"

"I know what I'm doing so go away! Wheres the damn milk." She said and looked around the table. I did to but didn't see anything, instead there was an Orange glass with a note to it, while Lauren was looking at some of the ingredients I grabbed it and read it, there in elegant script was 5 words.

_Cause It's better then Milk. _

I bit my bottom lip and smiled. I finally new what I was going to do, but I had to get Lauren away from here... I was clueless until Angela came in to get the Cullen's breakfast.

"Hey Lauren, I'll be right back." I said and she mumbled whatever as I ran over to Angela.

"Angela, I need your help. I need you to get Lauren away from the cake." I said and she looked at me shocked.

"But she's the best chief there is here."

"Trust me." I told her and we made eye contact and she nodded.

"Lauren!" Angela called and she came over, luckily her hands weren't dirty meaning she hadn't mixed the ingredients together yet.

"Cullen's orders. Some of the guests want to use the Pool and Hot tub so they need to be cleaned." She said without missing a beat.

"But thats the cleaning staffs duty-"

"And they are all busy, you were the Cullen's choice."

"But the ca-"

"Are you denying the Cullen's orders? Go now!" And Lauren didn't give me a second glance. I gave Angela a nod for thank you and ran over to the cake, Not much had been poured in, and there were enough ingredients to make 2 giant cakes so I poured her mess out and started over..."

* * * *

I had just finished my masterpiece and covered it in the giant white box when Angela came in and told me the gussets would be arriving soon and I needed to go work out the system with the other cleaning lady's about who's going to serve at what table. I thanked her and asked her to make sure no one touched the cake. She nodded and said that Lauren will be kept working all night. I thanked her again and she gave me a note from the Cullen's to give to Jessica when I met them in the ballroom. I was on my way.

I couldn't believe I had missed both breakfast and lunch but I was just so into it. I always was when cooking. When I got to the Ballroom everyone else was there. Happily discussing who was going to do what. Jessica gave me one glance.

"I have a note from the Cullen's." I told them and handed it to Jessica. She read it once over and sighed.

"Vary well. Okay, heres the plan. I will be doing table 1 and 2, Zoe, 3 and 4, Rachel, 5 and 6, Bethany, 7 and 8," She kept on naming names and tables until 20, "And Bella will be taking care of the Cullen's table." She said though she didn't sound to happy about it. At first I thought the other girls would complain but they only seemed slightly fazed my the news. Then I realized they didn't care because they wouldn't have served the Cullen's anyway, Jessica would have.

"No complaints, vary well then, we must leave now before the Guests come." Jessica said and we didn't need to be told twice.

I didn't know why, but I felt like I needed to roam the gardens. They were always a good place to think. They were so open, light. A place you could just open up to. Even in the rain.

"You're looking well, Goddess." A male voice said behind me. I turned around to see a man dressed in all black with paper white skin and contrasting black eyes.

"Aro." I said, telling him I had remembered him from previous encounters. It was vary hard to forget his face. Calm, collected and obviously powerful.

"It's been quite awhile since we talked. Do you remember?" He asked and strode up next to me, keeping my slow pace afterward. It just looked like a walk through a wet and misty garden.

"Yes, you asked me of my opinions... you were the first to call me powerful... Or treat my as if I was more then dirt."

"Trust me my dear, I've never considered you dirt. In fact, I always admired how cold you could be. It's a shame it's dulled... never less, in the future you shall be quite useful still."

"My coldness has _not_ dulled and whats your connection to the Cullen's, last time we spoke you were being invited to a ball in Italy too."

"Well, the Cullen's and I are vary old friends." He spoke with a dark humor, like it was some sort of inside joke I wasn't a part of.

"Bella!" Edward called and he sounded farther in the distance but he strode next to us not a second later. Not enough room in between Aro and me for him to get between us without rudely pushing one of us, he put a hand on my shoulder and took a stance behind me. He wasn't glaring at Aro exactly, it was more of a hard look but still held some sort of respect. Yes, Edward could clearly see the power on his face as well.

"Edward, it's a pleasure to see you as well." He said and they made eye contact. Edward's hand tightened on my shoulder and his other hand went to my other arm. I couldn't feel his chest on my back, but I had a strange sense of knowing it was there.

"Aro, Carlisle has some matters to discuss. If you could pleas go on ahead, I shall join you later." Then Edward gave me a hard look and I paled as well. I had received a cold look from Edward before, but this was different. In this look there was sadness... and fear. All under that hard mask.

"Vary well, It was nice to personally meet you again Goddess." He bowed and held out his hand. I was at a loss of what to do, my body seemed to act for me as it grabbed his hand. We didn't shake. He just looked at it for a second then smiled.

"Yes, still quite useful indeed." He said more to himself and strode off. There was a 3 second silence wear we remained completely still.

"Edward, my arms going to bruise-" Just before I finished the sentence he released me as if I had burned him.

"You honestly have no idea who that was." He mumbled behind me and I finally turned around.

"An Italian Lord. When I was 14 I was still traveling around Europe and was working for a rich Italian family. They had invited him over for a ball and he seemed to take special interest in me. After the party I was walking in the upper halls and he was there and started talking to me. After that he just nodded, and said bye."

"Why didn't you inform me of this!?" Edward's tone was stern and demanding.

"I didn't know you knew him! What? I was just going to mention it?" I told him, defending myself.

"You really don't get it! I thought all I had to protect you from was your own stupidity, but no, I need to protect you from Aro as well!"

"I don't need protecting."

"_You_ don't understand the danger your in."

"You always talk like that! 'Don't understand' this, 'danger' that. Why don't you tell me if it's that bad." Edward and I held eye contact for a long time then he sighed and put his head on my shoulder. I tensed and froze on the spot. His breaths were slow but deep.

"Aro, he... he collects people. He's extremely powerful and is attracted to power. He creates an... army, lets say. An army of gifted people and once he had his sights on someone. Then he'll try to get that person to be part of his collection. Pleas try to understand, it's the best I can do." He said and took one more deep breath before standing straight, nodding and leaving but I was in a strangely brighter mood, besides meeting Aro, and my confusion. Edward had at least _tried _to explain to me what was going on. I don't know if it was due to something Aro had said, or because I was getting closer to him, but he was opening up.

* * * *

Carriages were pouring in and the band had already started playing music as everyone walked around greeting people. I and a few other girls who were going to be waiting tables were walking around the sides and waiting for everyone to sit down so they can start serving food.

The Cullen's hadn't made there big entrance and I could see a bunch of girls getting fussy. Instead of talking to each other and gossiping, they were acting like older women and said hello to everyone but glared at each other when they thought they weren't looking. All the young girls were competing with each other. Edward was the prize. I felt like snorting. Edward wouldn't go for girls like that. With there make-up and big dresses... at least. I thought so.

"Now Announcing! Mr. And Ms. Cullen!" Angela said at the door and everyone made a path from the doors to there table and as Esme and Carlisle walked in, they greeted everyone. Once they were in there seats across the room Angela spoke again.

"Jasper and Alice Cullen!" And Alice spun into the room brightly. Jasper walked beside her and when she stopped her spin she held his hand and they as well, greeted people.

"Rosalie and Emmett Cullen!" The 2 of them made a grand entrance and walked with pride. There greetings shorter and there strides longer.

"Finally, The guest of honer, Edward Cullen!" Angela called and went around the sides of the room to stay at Carlisle's right hand side. The doors opened and Edward walked in.

I really didn't know what to expect. Him wearing the same normal cloths like he did this morning? His hair messy the way it always is? His face in a frown because he hates party's? Well, if I had, I was dead wrong. Edward was dressed in the cloths Alice had picked for him. She was right about the fashion choice. It fit perfectly and he made it look better. His hair? Combed, not messy or natural. Slicked back with a couple strands falling forward. And his smile? Wide and showing off his teeth. I would have been fooled into thinking it was real if I didn't know Edward's real smile was crooked. To top the image off he had a white rose in his pocket.

He walked by and greeted everyone, his facade never faltering. Giving all the girls his big smile and even kissing a few of there hands. He didn't look at me. Once he was seated, Carlisle got up and tapped his fork on the side of his glass. Everyone was quite.

"Thank you all for coming to this grand occasion. I would like to ask you now to sit down as your dinner comes." He said and as everyone moved to sit down, I and the other's were going to grab the plates. For the starter it was a simple but elegant green salad. I took a trolley like the other girls were doing and we rolled in one at a time. Since the Cullen's were elevated I had to stop the trolley at the bottom of the steps and bring the plated up 2 at a time. Once I got to Edward I gave him a smile. He nodded and I went back to work.

I was returning the trolley in the kitchen when Angela caught up with me.

"Bella, Lauren's busily doing something else at the moment so I need you to bring the cake in when it's time for desert."

"Okay." I answered automatically. My mind had not even registered what was going on. Before it did, she was gone. It's not that I mind presenting the cake, just that I was too hyped up to process the information properly. All the buzzing and fussing made me feel like I had to do something, like a second not getting something done was a second waisted.

I served the main course witch is harder cause your not only taking plates up, but bringing them down and at one point I nearly slipped. It would have been easier if I could have stacked the plates but the food looked barely touched, A few things moved, but that was about it. Wile I was collecting the plates I got a better look at Edward's white rose and smiled. As I was taking the plates down I manges to smuggle in a small sentence to her.

"Excellent choice of gift." I mumbled and she blushed scarlet. I knew it wasn't that she liked Edward as anything more then friends. But the Cullen's practically raised her and were there for her when even her mom couldn't be. It would make sense that she would want to pay him back.

During dinner Rosalie and Edward seemed to be having a serious conversation and Alice and Jasper talked quietly. The guests were all having a blast cause the ball room was full of chatter. Angela (Who was now standing behind Carlisle) gave me a look and nodded. I took a wild guess at what that meant and went to grab the cake.

I wheeled it out still in the giant box. Some people stopped to stare and everyone went quiet when it was in the middle of the room. I took a deep bow and removed the lid. There was silence and Edward was the first to laugh as the words "Happy Anniversary" that was printed in calligraphy red.

The cake's structure was pretty basic, 5 layers in a circular form, each one smaller as it rose. At the top and bottom there were blue Ferisas and the cake itself was light blue. A nice contrast from lettering if you asked me. Lucky for me Edwards laughing seemed to calm the mood a bit and no one seemed to angry except a few teen girls who stuck up there nose.

The maids started coming up with knives and started taking pieces to there tables. I cut a few piece and put them on a few smaller plated and brought them to the Cullen's. I gave Edward the piece with the top Ferisa and he flashed me his crooked smile.

"You didn't think I wouldn't get you anything for your birthday did you?" I said and smiled back.

"Oh of course not." He said sarcastically, witch wasn't vary gentleman like but no one seemed to hear or pay it a second glance.

"What type of cake is this?" He asked and took the flower off the top cleaned the icing off with his napkin and stuck it next to Angela's white Rose.

"Cinnamon, chocolate swirl." I told him with a little pride. He ate every bite.

* * * *

Edward smiled but if you asked me, he looked like a grumpy kid as he danced and talked with all the girls. The Cullen couples seemed to be having more fun as they danced with each other and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves just fine. Even the staff was in a better mood except for Lauren who was no wear to be found. I was at the moment, walking to the door when the ball room was met with a crack. The music stopped as did the dancing and everyone looked around the room for the source. Then my feet gave out from under me.

I couldn't tell you how long I fell. Not long, maybe 3 seconds, not enough time for me to register that I shouldn't land on my feet. In fact, the thought hadn't crossed my mind until I landed and the pain shot up and my entire body from the waist down felt like it was burning. I didn't scream. I fell back and my head hit the wall behind me and I sat there, taking deep breaths.

"Bella! Bella! Oh god, tell me your not dead!" She was frantic and I could hear some of the young female guests start to shriek and talk to each other though I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Bella, were dropping down some matches, don't move an inch. Edward said. I took light breaths that made my head spin and looked up. I had fallen farther down then I had thought. The walls were probably over 3 times my hight. In the jagged square of light above me, 2 head forms were looking down.

Something made a sound at my side. I slowly reached over, scared, to feel the box of matches, fireplace matches no less, I was grateful because fireplace matches were about 10 times longer then normal matches and they would last longer too. I lit three at once and inspected the floor and my legs first. Though me legs were still throbbing, besides a few scraps I didn't see anything wrong. The floor was littered with pieces of white marble. The contrast against the black marble making every piece visible. Thats why it was so dark, the entire place was built with black marble. I inspected the wall behind me and it as well was built with black marble. The walls on either side on me as well.

The fire was now coming dangerously close to my fingers so I blew it out and lit another 3. In order to see the 4th wall, I ignored the pain in my legs and got on my knees, it was more difficult then I anticipated but I held out the matched and saw that the wall didn't exist. Instead it was a pathway. I didn't move. I just stared into the darkness with fear at what it might behold. Then something glinted.

It was quick and faint but enough to make me move the matches closer down. There, almost invisible, like long sowing needles, were spikes sticking out of the ground. Not only that but they seemed to be getting longer as they went deeper onto the marble hallway.

That was how the trap worked.

You would walk in, step on the needles witch would penetrate the nerves, making your brain forget reason and you would fall back or forward, Fall back and you would be stuck there, for god knows how long bleeding and in pain, and if you fell forward, you would fall right into the larger spikes witch would kill you. As if to prove a point to myself I moved the matches to look deeper in. And there he was.

Face down, needles coming through most of his body, was a small body in older clothing. A boy. A boy who I knew, without seeing him before, was Angela's brother.

I wish I could describe to you the scene. I suppose as the future moved on people have tried, in books and movies and other ways to show you what it would be like. They never came close. To know the kind of horror of seeing a child's corps. It s... it's so overwhelming, an instinct deep inside you crunches your stomach, begging you to run as your eyes take in more and more, as if totally unaware that the scene was scarring you.

And the body seemed totally unaffected, the only indication that it had been there for long was due to the dried blood and pail skin. It could have been a day ago, Not years. I knew about this. When kings and hero's died they would enclose there body in a marble casket and make sure no air could get in, so it didn't affect the body. So it wouldn't rot. When the Cullen's sealed the entrance to the passage they must have also sealed the air in too. But it wouldn't last for long.

I unlit the matches fast so I wouldn't see the years catch up to him in seconds and went back to my original position, only this time my legs were tucked close to me and I had my eyes tight shut, trying to get the image out of my mind. I felt myself rocking a bit and it was comforting so I kept at it. It wasn't the first time I had been in this position but it had been awhile.

"Bella, we found some rope. Can you climb up?" Edwards voice seemed distant but I forced myself to stop rocking, opened my eyes to the darkness and replied with a shaky voice.

"No, I hurt my legs!" I hated that my voice was so uneven and took deep breaths. There was now a smell in the air. Time had completely captured Joshua now and I didn't need my eyes to tell. I heard the being thrown down and Edward was coming down and holding a small torch. It wasn't big enough to give a perfect view but it was light enough to see his silhouette.

When Edward was 3 quarters of the way down he let go of the rope and when he landed he took a step back, into the hallway and into the spiked. I gasped and Edwards eyes seemed to go wide, like he had realized something a second to late and we just stared at each other for about 3 seconds till he slowly took a step closer to me.

"Bella, come on. Lets get you out of here." He said and was acting completely normal. I followed along deciding I that making a scene here really wound's do anything. He leaned forward to pick me up and as he lifted me. Something Aro told me outside flashed in my mind.

" _I always admired how cold you could be. It's a shame it's dulled..." _I had told him he was wrong, but looking at myself now, telling Edward I couldn't do something and having him pick me up. I couldn't help thinking he was right. Grabbed some of his shirt with my hand and he held me tighter. I peeked up once to see him grimly looking down the corridor, I don;t know how he could see him in the darkness, but I was sure he had.

I kept my eyes closed and clutching him shirt the entire time so I didn't know exactly how he pulled me out but when I opened my eyes I was met with the harshly lit ball room. It was empty for some reason and both Emmett, Jasper Rosalie and Esme were missing. Edward was still holding me and seemed to be watching my every move.

"Everyone's in the garden." He said quietly and Carlisle and Alice looked at me worriedly.

"Lets get her to my office." Carlisle said and Edward didn't waist any time. The bed was just like the one in Angela's room only the sheets were a little harder and the office looked a little colder. Light blue walls and a table with files and hardly welcoming. I laid there tired as Carlisle moved my hair around and felt my scalp. At one point a cringed and I could visibly see Edward tense up.

"Well, her skull isn't cracked but she will have a nice big goose-egg and a headache in the morning, it's best she doesn't sleep for the next 24 hours just to be safe." He said and moved on to my leg's. He didn't touch anywhere past the knees and was all his movements were slow and gentle.

"Your vary lucky you didn't break anything but your mussels seem to be shocked tense. There going to stay tense for quite a bit, you wont be able to walk for at least 3 days and even then make sure you don't push yourself. I'm going to give you hot tub rights for the next couple weeks so you use that and I don't expect to see you working for awhile." He said and looked at the door.

"Now you better go. Angela is waiting for you." He said and gave me a soft smile. The beauty of it was the second thing on my mind to how exactly I was going to go if I couldn't walk but Edward fixed that problem with a quick flex of his arms. The second we were out the door Angela was squishing me between her and Edward. Esme was behind her and I gave her a nod and Angela didn't let me go.

"Angela. I need air." I told her gently and she slowly backed away.

"Angela, now that you know Bella's okay we need you to be strong and go downstairs and get everyone organized." Esme tried to reason with her and she looked at me worriedly.

"Go on. I'll see you as soon as your done." I told her and she nodded with determination in her eyes. I knew then that Angela would be fine. She left with Esme and I was exhausted. I closed my eyes for what I thought was a second and when I opened them I was startled.

"Why am I in your room?" I asked and squirmed a bit but Edward held me tighter.

"Because it's it's more comfortable. He said and instead of taking me to the bed he took me to the bathroom. I was about to ask if he was crazy but my answers were found when Alice was there holding a toothbrush and some night-wear. Edward left and I sat on the toilet seat and stubbornly (As Alice told me) changed myself. All she did was through my cloths thin the laundry basket and helped me to the bed. I was so tired I didn't argue. I wish I could tell you I fell asleep but Alice made me sit up and Edward came in with a bole of hot soup and crackers.

"Can't I eat in the morning?"

"You have to stay up for the next 24 hours." He said and spooned the soup gently as the steam came up. I eat in silence as Edward watched me. Alice had left awhile ago.

"You can go now. You have guests."

"There not important at the moment. Besides, I need to make sure you don't fall asleep. He said and I groaned. There was no way on heaven and earth that I would stay awake that long.

"You should take off your shoes." I said and Edward tensed up. A sign that he had something to hide. It confirmed to me that he did, indeed step where I thought he had, with no injury.

"It's improper."

"Vary well." I told him. I would get the shoes one way or another. There was no need to rush. He looked at me and for a second I thought he could see right through me to my thoughts but he just let out a frustrated sigh.

"What on earth are you thinking?" He asked more himself them me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I was more of a light tone but his answer was as serious as ever.

"You have no idea."

"Edward. The guests are getting restless with you gone." Esme came in and Edward sighed before giving one last look at me.

"I wont fall asleep. Go." I told him and he looked like he didn't believe me and left, Esme right behind. I wish I a can tell you I kept my word but it felt like I was being forced to sleep. Besides, He looked like he didn't believe me anyway.

**Okay! How was that chapter! Now, I know this is going to sound like I'm tooting my own horn but every sentence means something and It's best to not think of any information as 'Pointless' cause it might come back to bite you in the ass. **

**Even things I think are pointless turn out to be overly useful. Like that talk with Aro had like, 20 new importances about it and I just wrote it for fun at first. **

**I really want your opinion about how I wrote the whole underground scene. Was there enough detail? Was it boring? Was it badly written? Did you have trouble imagining anything? And most importantly, what did you think of my trap? I came up with the idea all on my own so I wasn't sure if it was stupid or smart or what? **

**Either way My main goal is to keep you entertained. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and it's a good Mystery story and every things not too obvious. **

**Can't wait to hear your opinion, The Little Spaz**


End file.
